


Embargo

by ofporcelain



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Heavy Angst, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofporcelain/pseuds/ofporcelain
Summary: When the threat of the Saviors is still at bay you go on a run to which your fathers, Rick, disapproves of. Disaster strikes your group and you find yourself trapped with a dangerous stranger. The interaction tangles into a spiral of events and when you are placed in the lineup you find yourself being far more involved with the Saviors than you wished.





	1. Chapter 1

“I’ll be fine Dad, don’t worry.” You grumbled, slipping a pistol into its holder before hoisting your backpack onto your shoulders. He was less than happy with the thought of you going out on a supply run with all that had been occurring both outside and inside of Alexandria. Of course, it wasn’t like you were going out on your own and it certainly wasn’t the first time you had gone on a run.

A deep frown settled on Ricks’ face as he looked down at you. While you were the oldest of his three children, it could be said that he worried the most about you. You were incredibly reckless at times and he knew the fire that was often lit inside of you came from him.

“Just don’t act like me.” He said, letting out a breathy laugh at his own words.

Doing your best to suppress a laugh, you gave a small nod of your head. “I’ll be back before you know it!” You rocked onto your toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek before slipping out of the armory to go meet with the rest of your group.

You had never gone out with this group before, they were beginners and you had offered to show them the ropes. They were happy and excited and for the first time in a while, you felt comfortable.

Once you had made it to the small town you split up, ordering the others to stick together while you scoped out one of the larger buildings. You set into scavenging instantly, a wide smile gracing your lips as you located a safe within a storage closet.

“Alright, if I was a code where would I be?” You mumbled under your breath, rummaging around the store. Upon pulling on a locked drawer within a chest you smirked, pulling your knife from its sheath and slid it into the crack. It came open with a pop and sure enough, a slip of paper with all the store codes was inside.

The moment you opened the safe you cursed under your breath. You shoved the contents into your bag instantly, however, when you caught sight of a concealed back double holster you began removing your belt. Once you slid it back on you slid two fully loaded Glocks into them. If you were comfortable before you felt indestructible then. The two guns pressing into the dip of your spine while your other was held to your thigh by another strap.

A bloodcurdling scream caused you to start, feet carrying you hastily out the front door as you caught sight of a herd blocking the street. Through the gaps, you were able to make out the remainder of your group. “Loop around to the complexes! I’ll meet you there!” You shouted, drawing the attention of the walkers before you turned on your heels and darted into the forest.

It wasn’t until you were at the treeline that you paused for a breath. Bent over, panting heavily as you tried your best to avoid a heard of walkers. The familiar snarl of the dead echoed in your ears as your grip on your blade tightened, you knew you couldn’t take them all on your own.

The suburban housing half a mile from the town was coming into view and you inhaled deeply. “I should’ve run track in High School.” You hissed as you pushed forward again.

Your hand slipped down your thigh, unsnapping the holster of your pistol and clicked off the safety. You kept the gun before you, knife still clutched in your other hand as you made your way through the town. You kept yourself on high alert, but when you saw two familiar faces rushing down the street you felt a smile tug at your lips. Just as you were about to call out to them figures rushed around the corner behind them, your face immediately dropping as you ducked behind a nearby vehicle.

A man in a rugged white t-shirt, who you assumed was the leader, had his arms stretched out wide as he continued towards the others. Your stomach turned as you took in the scene through the busted car windows.

The voice of the man drew you out of your thoughts. “You see, we’re usually very reasonable people! We’d take half your shit and leave, but now I don’t think that’s an option.”

A rush of adrenaline shot through you the others could have seen you then they would have sworn you look exactly like your father. The possibility of you coming out alive after facing them was slim. You were outnumbered and you would eventually be outgunned. In a hasty decision, you held up your gun, firing into the air thrice before running forward to another vehicle. The men ducked when your shots rang out, jumping to cover as they returned the fire.

Much as you had expected a loud crack echoed from the patch of woods behind you. The heard of walkers that you had done your best to escape began to break through the brush. You waited then, the shots ceasing as the men began to reload and you rushed out into the street.

“Get up!” You screamed at the others, who had dropped to the ground to avoid the raining bullets. A groan tore from your lips as you moved to help them, however, the option was quickly taken away from you as shots began to ring in the air.

Blood spattered across your face as the man, Dakota, was shot through the head and he dropped before you. Just as you were about to reach out for the other member a walker fell on top of her, teeth digging into her flesh instantly.

Your best option was a house. If you were lucky the walkers would take out the group and you would be able to slip past them when the ruckus finally calmed, but your plan was quickly foiled when a walker stumbled in front of you, dragging you to the ground. Your knife slipped from your grasp, clattering onto the cement.

A grunt left your lips as you did your best to unlock your arm from underneath the rotting body, your gun trapped between its torso and your own while you pushed its face away with your other hand.

Your thoughts went back to your father, who you had assured you would return to. He had been visibly worried. You were too damn stubborn to let him be right, a thought that would’ve made you laugh had you not been trapped under the walking dead.

With a low growl, you shoved against the walker, jerking your arm free and shoving the barrel of your gun into its mouth. The shot left your ears ringing, but you paid it little mind as the truly dead being slumped against you.

Shoving the corpse off of you, you quickly got to your feet, eyes darting at your surroundings. The majority of the group had also seemed to be taken out and you assumed those who weren’t lying on the pavement had managed to escape. Deciding you had seen enough you moved towards the nearest house, shoving your way through the street.

A rough grasped held you in place, a scream tearing from your lips as a walker latched onto your backpack. As badly as you needed the weapons within it you needed to live more. You bent your arms back, allowing the straps to slide from your shoulders before rushing inside one of the houses and slamming the door shut.

The wood groaned as the walkers who were hot on your trailed pressed against it. You slammed your body weight against the door, looking around you wildly. With bloody hands you grasped the edge of a nearby side table, jerking it before the white door.

You had barely been able to breathe when the floorboards creaked behind you. You quickly spun around, arm raising to point your pistol in the face of the man from before. You recognized him instantly as the leader of the other group.

His hands raised in surrender as he let out a low chuckle. “Sorry sweetheart, but I was here first.” He drawled smoothly, causing the hairs on the back of your neck to rise. Your eyes narrowed at him as you began mapping him out. As far as you could tell he was alone and unarmed, aside from the clip point knife he had gripped in his hand. His shirt was covered in blood and for a brief moment, you wondered it belonged to the undead or the living.

“Drop that.” You said, moving your gaze back to meet his. “Or I’ll shoot your eye out.”

Yet another chuckle erupted from him as he dragged his gaze down your frame. “Sweetheart, you fired three times and didn’t hit one of my men. Forgive me if I’m not too threatened.”

“If I was aiming for you then you’d be dead.” You growled. “You weren’t what I was after.”

His eyes trailed over your face for a moment, narrowing slightly before he spoke. “You wanted them to come.”

“Figured I’d let the walkers do my dirty work.” You countered, shifting slightly. “Now drop the knife.”

“I’m stuck here just as much as you are, Doll” He mused, flashing you a wide smile. He flipped the blade into his hand, nonetheless, holding the handle out to you.

A thought crossed your mind then. He believed he could take you down without the knife; it was the only reason that made sense as for why he would give it over so easily, but you grabbed it anyway.

There was a loud crash against the door behind you, causing it to rattle against the hinges and you knew the dead were the ones knocking. You gave him a sideways glance before looking around the room for something to barricade the entrance.

“You can’t move that by yourself.” He smirked, eyes following yours to the china cabinet a few feet away.

There was a war going on in your head as you gathered your options. As much as you hated to admit it, the man was right. There was no way you could move the furniture on your own and you couldn’t leave the house until the walkers settled down. A low groan left your lips as you realized the only option was to take a chance.

Dropping your arm to place the gun back in its holster you quickly turned on your heels, making your way to the cabinet and giving him a look. He seemed almost surprised by your choice, but the cocky expression didn’t leave his face as he helped you push the piece in front of the door. Once it was successfully blocking out the dead you also realized it had trapped you inside with the man. The thought made you queasy.

Your fingers twitched, ready to reach for your gun yet again. Distrust couldn’t begin to describe how you felt towards your company. You turned your gaze back towards him only to see he was already looking at you, sizing you up. His eyes met yours in a deep stare, a smirk playing on his lips as the both of you waited for the other to turn away.

It was you who broke the contact, backing up to peak out of the curtains at the walker covered street. “We aren’t getting out anytime soon.” You grumbled, more to yourself than him.

“We?” He questioned lowly, caused your eyes to roll. “If it’s we then I’d like to know your name.”

You hesitated then, stomach rolling at the thought of introducing yourself to the murderer. When you took too long to respond he scoffed. “You’re a fucking difficult one. I’ll go first. I’m Simon.”

“Y/N.” You glanced to his outstretched hand, ignoring it completely as you replied. “I’m going to scavenge the house.”

You ignored the laughter that echoed throughout the house as you began searching. There were two floors in the house, a kitchen, living room, dining room, and bathroom on the bottom with three bedrooms and another bathroom upstairs. The master bedroom was what had caught your eye. It still looked as if someone lived in it. As if any moment a husband and wife would walk through the door and begin getting ready for bed.

Making your way to the large fireplace you felt your heart fall into your stomach. There were photos lining the top of it. It was a family of four, a woman with dark hair, a man who you assumed was a husband and two children. Your thoughts traveled back to before. Back to when your family was still together and alive. Before you had become so used to losing people and were so comfortable with the thought of killing.

“Weird, huh?”

The voice caused you to jump, whirling around to face Simon who was leaning against the door frame. You shrugged harshly, glancing back at the photo. The unexplainable urge to shove it to the floor and watch the glass shatter almost consumed you, but you pushed it back.

“I’ll take the room down the hall.” While the master was nice, you didn’t want the past to stare you in the face while you were stuck within its grasp.

“You mean I can’t join you?” He asked, making your lips curl as you shoved your way past him and out of the room.

The room you had decided to sleep in was much smaller than the master but bigger than your room in Alexandria. You locked the door behind you, placing your guns on the bedside table and your knife under your pillow. Despite the exhaustion that coursed throughout your body you couldn’t bring yourself to fall asleep. It wasn’t until the sun had fully set that you let out a groan and sat up in the bed.

You thought back to your family, to how worried they must have been. You could picture your father pacing the streets of Alexandria as he asked the others if you had returned. You could picture Abraham cursing up a storm as he tried to convince them to let him go search.

He had always been protective over you, almost more so than your father. Your sarcastic comments and quick wit had caught his attention, eventually forming a strong bond between you both. While he wasn’t the type to fully express his feelings, you were the first to notice the change in him when he grew closer to Sasha. Eventually, he had asked you for your opinion to which you responded for him to chose whatever made him the happiest.

A soft bump pulled you from your thoughts. and you blinked at the darkness. The bump grew loud and you quickly realized it was coming from the closet. You had paid little attention to the door that had been pressed against it and you quickly realized your mistake.

With a deep breath, you plucked the knife from under your pillow, slowly crossing the room and moving the chair. Doing your best to be as quiet as possible you twisted the handle, adjusting your grip on the knife before jerking the door open.

The walker was bigger than you were expecting.

A gasp left your lips as it snarled at you, throwing it’s full body weight forward and ultimately causing you to fall backward. For the second time that day you found yourself pinned under a walker, and while you had found a way free earlier it seemed impossible to free yourself at that moment. Your knife had lodged into its skull, however, it didn’t go deep enough. The hand that wasn’t desperately trying to free the blade wrapped around its throat, elbow locking as you fought to hold it back.

“No, no, no, no, no!” You said, words growing in pitch as you turned your head away from the gnashing teeth. Just as you felt your arm begin to give way there was a crash from across the room, the familiar squelch echoed in your ears and blood poured over you. Then a pair of hands grip under your ribs and jerk you from underneath the walker.

The force of the pull sent the person behind you to the ground as well and you were held between their legs as you both took deep, ragged breaths. You lifted your hand to wipe your face, which was wet from both blood and tears and allowed your head to drop back on their shoulder.

“Were you bit?” Simon grumbled after a few moments of silence.

Actuality came flooding back to you and you frantically move your hands over your body, relieved to find that there wasn’t a scratch from the walker.

“No.” You deadpanned, pushing yourself to your feet and taking a deep breath. “You had another knife.”

His face contorted in disbelief as he stared up at you, a scoff sliding past his lips as he stood. You fought the urge to step back as his frame towered over you, neck craning back in order to meet his steady gaze.

“How about a thank you, Simon, for saving my ass?” He countered, shoving the knife back into his pocket.

“Thank you.” Your face remained expressionless as you spoke, though a wide smirk graced his lips. “Now get out.”

The low chuckle that slid past his lips was becoming far too familiar and the moment he had slid out the door you shut the door roughly. He had broken the lock when he had kicked inside and you hurriedly pushed the chair against the handle. When you were satisfied with the fortification you bent down to rip your knife from the walkers skull.

Once you had cleaned the majority of the grime from you, using a spare sheet to wipe it away, you slid back into the bed. Surprisingly enough you were able to drift into unconsciousness, hand still wrapped around the hilt of your blade.

You avoided Simon completely the following day, passing off between surveying the crowded street and scavenging the house. Each time he would speak you would ignore him completely or slip off into another room. He seemed to get the point after a few tries and eventually he returned the silent treatment.

The family who had lived in the house before clearly hadn’t been present during the outbreak, the endless amount of supplies made that obvious. You had split them evenly the moment you had found them, leaving a portion for him on the dining room table and your own were perched on the counter.

“Well, this is god damn fantastic.” You heard Simon grumble as he walked down the stairs. As you lifted your gaze you froze.

You had seen plenty of nudity since the end of the world. When you were out on the road there was no modesty, there was no time to worry about such things. However, here, trapped within a suburban house with a dangerous stranger, the rules didn’t apply. He was widely built, the definition in his arms catching your attention as he slipped a clean shirt over his head. Heat flushed your body as you willed your eyes away from the way his cargo pants hung loosely around his waist and the tension of his stomach muscles as he took the steps.

A smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth as he caught your gaze. You rolled your eyes in response, but a gasp left your lips as you knocked over one of the opened water bottles in front of you. You quickly tried to pick it up, water rolling off the counter and soaking the front of your shirt as a curse left your lips.

A chuckle rolled from Simon as he moved to your side of the counter, grabbing the rag that had been carelessly tossed to the side and wiping up the water.

Sensing your eyes on him he tilted his head down to look at you, glancing at your lips before catching your gaze again. “This shit is eventually gonna run out.” He said suddenly.

You turned on your heels, crossing into the dining room in order to glance out the window. The walkers were still crowding the street and while you desperately wanted to brush him off you knew he was right.

With a sigh, you made your way back into the living room. The bookshelf that was on the far side had caught your attention the day before, but in your attempts to avoid Simon you hadn’t gotten the chance to examine it. Your finger ran along the spines, eyes trailing over the titles until you grasped one that caught your interest.

You grasped a blanket that was tossed over the back of the couch and settled into the cushions, covering up your legs as you allowed yourself to become immersed in the book.

You weren’t sure how much time had passed when Simon made his way into the living room. Your knees jerked to your chest when he plopped on the couch, jaw tensing as you glared at him over the rim of your book.

“Two days and you’ve barely said a damn word to me.” He said as he shifted to press his back against the arm of the sofa. “It won’t kill you to hold a conversation.”

“It might.” You mumbled. “You killed my group. I don’t trust you. I don’t want to talk to you.”

“Your group fired at us. I’m the bad guy for defending myself?” His hands waved between you both as he spoke.

“Who knows how long we’ll be here? Might as well stay sane by some good old fashion conversation.” He flashed you a wide smile before nodding in your direction. “Where’d you get that scar?”

“Fine.” You shut your book harshly, tossing it on the coffee table before turning back to him. Your hand lifted to run along the small scar above your eyebrow, a frown pulling at your lips. “Before we came here my group was held up in a prison in Georgia. We had a big community, lots of people. Then an asshole we thought was dead showed up and killed most of us. Knocked down our gates and sent us running.”

“Georgia? You’re pretty damn far from home, Doll.” He said, leaning back to place his legs on the couch. You flinched when they grazed yours through the blanket, but you didn’t move away. “You got any family?”

“It’s my turn to ask a question.” You countered. “Were those men the last of your group or are you from a bigger community?”

A chuckle slid past his lips. “Jumping in with the big guns, aren’t you? I’m from a bigger community. You got any family?”

“My dad, younger brother, and baby sister are back in my camp. The others are pretty much family at this point.” You shifted forward, resting your elbows on your thighs. “What’d you do before all this?”

“Mortgage broker.” He shrugged, however, when a laugh slid past your lips he paused. “What?”

“That actually makes sense. You look like the type of asshole to sell subprime mortgages to unsuspecting customers, screwing them over and not losing a wink of sleep because of it.”

“Damn, look at you.” He chuckled, tilting his head back as his gaze trailed over your face. “I’ll throw that one back at you. What’d you do before this?”

“College. Then my dad got shot so I went back home to help my mom out.” Your throat tightened at the mention of Lori, teeth sinking into your lower lip to keep it from trembling. “Where are you from?”

His eyes narrowed slightly as he calculated your response. “Virginia, born and raised. What happened to your mom?”

“I don’t want to play anymore.” You snapped, shoving the blanket away and rising to your feet. Before you were able to go any further he grasped your wrist. “Let go.”

You jerked your arm roughly, though his grip only tightened as he stood up. “I answered your damn question, now answer mine.”

“Simon, let go!” You hissed, lifting your other hand to shove at his chest. Tears had begun pooling in your eyes as you fought against him, though you paid little mind as they fell. “Why do you want to know?”

When he gave no response you slowly to a stop, breath coming in sharp inhales as you glared up at him. “She died.”

“How?” He asked, voice barely above a whisper as his head dipped closer to you. “How’d she die?”

“Giving birth to my younger sister, while we were at the prison. M-My brother shot her before she could turn.” Your voice broke as you dropped your gaze. “You happy now?”

“No.” He sighed as released his grip on you. “You ever talk to anybody about it?”

You scoffed. “My family’s not the talking type.”

He dropped back onto the couch, pulling the blanket over his lap. “Sit back down. I won’t ask you any more hard ones.”

You stared at him for a long moment, instinct screaming at you to head upstairs, but you found yourself sitting back down.

The remainder of the night was spent on small talk, getting to know each other without diving too deep for comfort. Getting used to the constant cursing that left the mans lips and the arrogance that radiated from him was a challenge, but dealing with Abraham for so long it was easier than you had expected.

Eventually, you had begun to doze off, mumbling responses to the question he asked before responding with your own. Before long your eyes had fluttered shut and you were lost in blissful sleep. At some point you became aware of Simon shifting across from you, tugging the other end of the blanket over you before settling back into the couch.

The sound of gunfire pulled you from your sleep, rubbing your eyes as you took in your surroundings. Simon was still laying with you on the couch, legs tangled with yours under the blanket. You reached over, grabbing his forearm as you spoke. “Simon wake up, something is happening.” His eyes jerked open, immediately sitting up when he heard more shots.

“What the fuck is that?” He asked, shoving the blankets off as he stood and made his way to the window. Yet another curse word left his lips as he turned back to you. “Better get those guns, Doll.”

Your heart began to hammer as you stood up, rushing up the stairs to grab the guns you had left on the nightstand. In your haste, you were able to slide the holsters back on. When you rushed downstairs Simon was still looking at the window and you pushed one of the guns into his hand. You slid in front of him, back pressing against his chest as looked out the window. Your stomach twisting when you took in the events.

“That’s my group.” You whispered, stepping back from the window. You had clearly made out Abraham marching down the street, taking out walkers alongside Rosita and your father.

Taking in your words Simon gave a slow nod of his head, clearing his throat before taking a small step back. “Well, then you better get going.”

A smirk tugged at the corners of his lips as you drug your eyes over his face. There was a pang in your chest and you couldn’t quite place the reason behind it.

“You can come with me.” You said suddenly, biting your lip as you stared up at him. “They’d trust my judgment.”

A soft laugh left his lips as he shook his head, “I’ve got my own people to get back to. You go ahead before they start searching each house.”

Your brow furrowed at his words, but you let out a defeated sigh before moving towards the barricade.

He held out the gun, earning a laugh from you. “You’ll need it more than I will.” With that, you made your way back to the living room and began slipping your gear on. Simon began moving the furniture from the door as you got dressed and when you were finally ready you let out a long sigh.

“Bye.” You said, brushing your hand against his bicep as you unlocked the door and walked out, closing it behind you. The hollow feeling left your chest as you locked eyes on Abraham.

“Abe!” You shouted, running down the stairs and across the street.

A huge smile formed on the redheads’ lips as he turned to look at you. “Princess!” Had the pet name come from anyone else you would have cringed, but you only laughed in response. “It’s about damn time. We were looking everywhere for you.”

You slung your arms around his neck, jumping up to hug him. He wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you close; however, your dad calling your name caused you to break away.

Abraham slung an arm over your shoulders as he led you back towards the others. You giggled happily as you wrapped your own arm around his middle. Your eyes trailed back to the house you had previously been trapped in, the curtain fell back into place, heat flooding through your cheeks at the thought of him having watched you go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you’ve returned to Alexandria your father becomes exceedingly protective, though when Maggie falls ill you are able to convince him to allow you to join them at Hilltop. However, the Saviors halt your journey and you find yourself before a familiar face before being placed in the lineup.

“No, Y/N, not after last time.” Rick sighed, reaching out to place a hand on your shoulder. “It was too close, I’m not losing you.”

“This isn’t like last time!” You urged, unable to keep the whine from your voice. “Besides, you’re letting Carl go.”

It was a low blow, one you hadn’t used since you were a child, but it had the desired effect nonetheless. A groan slid past his lips as he turned his attention back towards the RV, unable to help the smile that pulled forced its way over his features.

Your father had wanted you to stay behind, to be safe and take care of the people, but you refused. After the incident on your run, he had gone back to being overprotective, almost never letting you out of his sight. You hadn’t had a reason to argue until Maggie fell ill and needed medical attention that only the doctor at the Hilltop could provide.

"Get in the damn RV before I change my mind.” He mused, lightly tugging on the sleeve of your jacket in order to lead you to the door.

You didn’t hesitate to do so, rushing up the stairs as the others met you with unsteady smiles. While you wanted desperately to be involved you knew the best place for you to be was by Maggie’s side and that’s where you stayed. Each bump of the vehicle caused her to flinch, followed by your murmurs of reassurance as you brushed her hair back.

It wasn’t until the vehicle came to a stop that you peeked around the wall. “What’s going on?”

“Just a small inconvenience. Stay back there and watch Maggie.” Your father ordered. Despite his reassuring tone, you could see the annoyance contorting his features.

You didn’t grow concerned until the second time you jolted to a stop.

Abraham kept you updated on what was going on, telling you to stay in the RV whenever they decided to step out. While any other time you would have protested, you knew Maggie needed you more than they did at that moment.

“Shh, everything is going to be okay.” You whispered, moving some of her hair from her face. The rest of the ride was a stop and go, each time the brake squeaked to a halt your heart dropped. A horrible feeling crept into your chest, but you didn’t your best to remain calm.

Things began to get messy as the sun went down. The RV was no longer a safe haven and you began to pile out of it, releasing Maggie’s hand only to step out and pull Eugene into a tight hug.

“I always knew there was more to you.” You teased, rocking forward to press a quick kiss to his cheek.

As the others gave their own farewells you began to strap up. The double holster you had grown fond off pressing reassuringly into the base of your spine, along with the thigh grip that kept your pistol. Your father had insisted on bringing as much protection as possible and when he stepped over to loop the strap of a rifle over your head, you didn’t flinch.

You kept close to Abraham as the six of you formed a circle around Maggie, every so often you’d glance across the makeshift stretcher to look at Sasha, who did her best to give you a reassuring nod. As Carl spoke with your father you began to zone out, keeping your eyes wide as you did your best to take in the dark surroundings.

When the whistles began you felt your entire body jerk to a stop, fear creeping into your chest as you twisted around to find the source of the noise. All of your heads darted around, catching on to the men who began to show themselves from behind the trees.

“Dad, dad we’ve gotta go!” You snapped, your words sending him into a frenzy as he began yelling for you all to move.

The tones seemed to surround you as you all rushed deeper into the woods, anxiety rising with each sharp crack around you. Your brow furrowed as you moved to what looked like an opening in the trees and when a blinding light came over you all your flinched, moving back towards Abraham.

You were surrounded and completely outnumbered.

Instinct took over as you reached behind you, ripping the Glocks free and aiming them out. Your head was spinning as you glared at all the men around you, doing your best to keep a stone expression when all you felt was fear. When your gaze fell on a man on the ground, on Eugene, you felt your heart stop altogether. They knew. They had been one step ahead of you the entire time and not once had any of you stopped to realize that.

“Hey, you made it.” A voice rang out, pulling your attention to your left. “Welcome to where you're going.”

A ringing erupted in your ears as you stared at him, an unintentional whimper sliding past your lips. “Simon?”

His gaze pulled over your group until they stopped on you, the smug smirk faltering as his outstretched arms dropped ever so slightly. You could feel the heavy gazes of your family, their unasked questions lingering around you, but it was lost in white-hot anger. A sneer pulled at your lips as you pushed your arms forward, aiming both barrels at him.

For a brief moment, his character broke, brow furrowing slightly, then he was back at it. His eyes pulled away from you as he spoke again. “We’ll take your weapons,” he dragged his own gun out of his holster and pointed it towards Carl. “Now.”

“We can talk about this-”

“We’re done talking!” He interrupted your father, taking a step forward, “time to listen.”

A small portion of the men stepped forward to take your gear. “Don’t touch me.” You hissed, shoving your guns towards them before you began pulling the rest of your weapons free. The rifle was the first to go, your pistol after, and when you handed over your blades you were bare before them.

“Damn baby, you’re packin’ heavy.” One of the men whistled, hazy eyes dragging over your frame.

You simply glared in response, stepping back towards Abraham who placed a comforting hand on your hip. As they walked away you glanced toward Simon, who was bent down before your brother and with a single flick of his hat, he rose to his full height. “Okay, let’s get her down and get you all on your knees. Lots to cover.”

When the others tried to touch Maggie you felt yourself tense up, shoving your way between them and her. “Hold up,” Abraham spoke from behind you, glaring daggers at the man who had gripped your wrist. “We’ve got it.”

“Sure, sure,” Simon said with a wave of his hand, spurring his men back to their group.

You stood close to Carl as your father and best friend lead Maggie forward, gently helping her to the ground before you stepped forward. Eugene was dragged in line as well and once again Simon moved before your father.

“We’re gonna need ya on your knees.” The voice that had once been familiar caused your stomach to turn as you stared at him in confusion, though he wouldn’t meet your gaze.

Your heart hammered as your father looked around at the group, internal conflict clear on his face as he slowly began to drop on his knees. A fraction of you broke as you took your place between Maggie and Abraham. The latter reaching out to place a comforting hand on your back while you steadied yourself. Glancing at him with watery eyes you did your best to keep the tears from falling.

“Dwight,” Simon called out, turning away from your group as the other man replied. “Chop, chop.”

He moved over to a vehicle and you couldn’t quite hear what he was saying to whoever was inside. Your eyes were glued to Simon’s back, daring him to turn around. You were sure he could feel your glare by the way his hand twitched at his side before lifting to scratch the back of his head. You only turned away when you saw people being taken out of the vehicle, your people.

Slowly, Daryl, Michonne, Rosita, and Glenn were brought out into the lineup. Your hand darted out to grab Maggie’s as she stared at her husband, she gave it a weak squeeze, trying her best to stay strong.

“Alright!” Simon called out, “we’ve got a full boat.” You slowly released her hand and focused back on him. “Let's meet the man.”

He knocked on the RV door before stalking to the side of the group. He finally met your gaze as he moved, eyes softening ever so slightly before you broke the contact as the door clicked open.

“Pissing our pants yet?” The man asked, striding down the stairs, a bat placed lazily over his shoulder. “Boy do I have a feeling we’re getting close.”

The smile he was flashing caused a chill to run down your spine, but you refused to look away. “Yeah, it’s gonna be pee pee pants city here real soon.” He drew out his words, giving each member a once over in the process. “Which one of you pricks is the leader?”

"It’s this one. He’s the guy.” Simon’s voice rang out and he had your attention again. You glanced back to see Simon pointing at your father. You didn’t focus back on the leather-clad man until he announced his name.

Negan.

The way he spoke caused your brows to draw together, eyes darting between him and your father. “Not cool.” He said, glancing over yet again before turning back. “You have no idea how not cool that shit is.” Things began to spin as he continued, his words echoing in your ears. “You are so gonna regret crossing me here in a minute, yes you are.”

Your heart dropped when he pointed to a barb wired bat at your father, a sickening grin plastered on his face as he spoke. “Give me your shit, or you die.”

As he continued on, pacing in front of you all things became somewhat difficult to ignore. He explained the situation, career day, how you worked for him. You glanced over at Abraham who, even when kneeling, was tall as ever, staring directly at the man. The strength radiating off him caused your chest to swell.

“-you are not safe. Not even close.” His words caused you to focus in again, glaring up at him as he spoke down to your father. You wanted to spit at him, tell him that if he wanted your shit he could have it. Your people were resourceful, strong. They could get more and keep surviving. It’s what you always did.

However, when he began to speak of punishment you were sure your heart was beating so loud those around you could hear it, and sure enough, you felt Abraham’s hand reach out to brush against yours.

“But you killed a lot of my people, more than I’m comfortable with, and for that, for that, you’ve gotta pay.” His words were echoing at this point. “So now, I’m gonna beat the holy hell outta one of you.”

A look of disbelief crossed your face as he began to introduce his bat. You tried your best to find a hint of humor in his face, but it was all serious. “All this, all of this was just so we could pick out which one of you gets the honor.” Negan made his way to stand in front of you and Abe, your heart stopping altogether as the man beside you straightened.

“Huh. I’ve gotta shave this shit.” He ran a hand over his face before moving towards your younger brother. Your blood began to boil as he crouched in front of Carl, taunting him before he stood and moved over to make a remark towards Maggie.

Before you got the chance to snap at him Glenn beat you to it, letting out a shout as he rose to his feet only to be dragged back down to the ground. A whimper left your lips as the man from before, Dwight, pointed what you immediately recognized as Daryl’s crossbow at Glenn.

“Nope, nope get him back in line.” Negan said, letting out a sigh which turned into a chuckle as Glenn spoke out again. “Alright listen, don’t any of you do that again. I will shut that shit down, no exceptions! For one’s free, it’s an emotional moment, I get it.”

Once again he began to speak to your father and you realized that he was trying to get under his skin. Trying to break him. Suddenly his eyes dragged away from your father over to you, then to Carl. A wide grin forming on his face as he began walking towards your brother, “these are your kids, right?”

“Oh-ho, these are definitely your kids." Your jaw tensed as he turned on his heels to face you yet again, “you’ve got that same stink eye as your father here, but I must admit it is so much sexier on you.”

“Stop this!” Your father's voice rung out, causing you to cringe as Negan turned on him with Lucille.

“Hey! Do not make me kill one of the little future serial killers, don’t make it easy on me.” He flashed another smile, “I’ve gotta pick somebody. Everybody’s at the table waiting for me to order.” He began to whistle as he began to pace, but just as he was about to speak a voice rang out.

“Negan.”

A long sigh left the mans lips as he stared at the man behind you. “Simon, we’ve been over this.” He said, dropping Lucille to his side. “This better be good.”

“That’s my girl.” He deadpanned, causing your head to snap back in order to look at him. His head was cocked towards you, though he refused to meet your eyes. The blank expression on his face was unyielding as he stared at Negan, who let out a low chuckle.

“This is her?” His voice sounded so much closer than it had before and you jerked your gaze back to be met with a wide smile. “Well isn’t it your lucky fucking day, Sweetheart? Go ahead.”

Before you had the chance to respond you felt a pair of hands wrap around your waist, pulling you to your feet. You jerked harshly against the grip, eyes flickering to Abraham who twisted violently to watch as you were pulled away.

You look at Simon with wide eyes as he latched onto you, forcing you back against his chest. He glanced down at you, smirking as he leaned down to whisper. “Didn’t think I’d forget about you, did you?”

You opened your mouth to speak, but nothing came out as you looked back towards your people. For the first time you caught a look of worry in Abraham’s eyes as he looked back at you, terror was clear in your fathers as he ripped his gaze from you to stare up at Negan.

“With that one out of the way, let's get back to business.” He turned on his heels as he rubbed his forehead, “huh, I’ve got an idea.”

His words caused you to lean back against Simon, who adjusted his arms around you slightly. Slowly he began to point his bat in the face of each member of your group as he began to chant, “eeny, meeny, miny, moe, catch a tiger by his toe, if he hollers let him go, my mother told me to pick the very best one and you are it.”

Then he stopped.

Your breath caught in your throat as you unintentionally went to move forward, but Simon’s tight grasp kept you in place as he mumbled under his breath. “Stop.”

“Anybody moved, anybody, says anything cut the boys other eye out and feed it to his father and then we’ll start! You can breathe, you can blink, you can cry. Hell, you’re all gonna be doing that.”

As he spoke Abraham slowly glanced back at you, giving you a soft smile and mouthing something that you didn’t catch, before turning back to glare up at the man. It wasn’t until you felt one of Simon’s roughly turned you away from the scene of Negan lifting Lucille up that you understood what he had said.

Don’t look.

Without seeing the first swing of the bat you knew it made contact by the sound the echoed from behind you. A soft whimper leaving your lips as you squeezed your eyes shut, turning your face further into Simon’s chest.

“Taking it like a champ!” Negan shout.

You didn’t let out a sob until you heard Abraham’s response. Tears were now falling freely from your eyes as you lifted your hands up to cup your ears, desperate to separate yourself from the horror. Your gaze lifted to Simon, who met your eyes with a blank stare. His hands slowly moved to rest over yours, assisting in blocking out Negan’s taunts and swings.

When you felt the pressure of his hands lighten up you slowly dropped your own, twisting rapidly towards your group. Your teeth sank into your bottom lip to keep yet another cry from tumbling out at the sight of your best friend.

Your eyes only left the body when Negan moved over to Rosita, pointing his blood covered bat in her face, though his words were not registering in your mind. Your heart began to race the second Daryl let out a grunt, shoving himself off the ground and colliding his fist against the man's jaw.

“No!” He shouted as his men shoved Daryl to the ground, “oh no.” Slowly he backed away, a chuckle escaping from his lips as he turned around.

“That, oh my, that is a no-no.” He said, crouching down beside the wounded man. “The whole thing! Not one bit of that shit flies here.” The man who Simon had called out to earlier, Dwight stepped up, blocking your view. You didn’t catch their conversation before Daryl was dragged back into place.

“Anyway,” Negan spoke, leaning back to his full height. “That’s not how it works. Now I already told you people, first ones free. Then what’d I say? I said I would shut that shit down! No exceptions.”

“Now I don’t know what kind of lying assholes you’ve been dealing with, but I’m a man of my word. First impressions are important. I need you to know me. So,” he began, holding Lucille out to examine, “back to it.”

Your breath hitched in your throat as he spun around, bringing his bat down on Glenn. Your knees buckled and didn’t bother to try to catch yourself as you went to the ground. Simon, who must have expected your reaction, slowly moved with you, holding you to him tightly as he crouched behind you.

For the second time that night you squeezed your eyes shut, desperate for the scene before you to disappear. You tried to focus on something else in an effort to block out the sobs that came from Maggie. Time seemed to drag on as Negan continued his show, though you didn’t tune back into what was being said until he began to speak with your father.

Simon slowly began to rise to his feet, pulling you up with him and tucking you under his arm. You wanted to fight him. You wanted to scream and kick, but you were weak from shock and you allowed yourself to slump against him.

“What?” Negan questioned as he bent down to look in your father's eyes. “I didn’t quite catch that, you’re gonna have to speak up.”

“Not today, not tomorrow, but I’m gonna kill you.”

“Jesus,” Negan mumbled, not breaking eye contact as he spoke out again. “Simon, what’d he have? A knife?”

Your brow furrowed as you gazed up at the man who slowly turned his eyes from you to look at his leader. “He had a hatchet.”

“A hatchet?”

“He had an ax,” Simon spoke up again, voice just as calm as before.

Negan turned back to your father, a smug smile now gracing his lips as he addressed him. “Simon’s my right-hand man.” His words made your stomach turn, “Having on of those is important, I mean what do you have left without ‘em? A whole lotta work. You have one of those? Maybe one of these fine people still breathing? Or did I?” He trailed off, making a click with his mouth as he moved Lucille ever so slightly.

“Sure, yeah. Give me his ax.”

As Simon began to move you stumbled forward, falling into unwilling steps towards Negan as he handed him the desired weapon.

“You should be thanking him, Rick.” Negan began, flashing a wide smile as his gaze flickered over you. “Without him, your daughter very well could have been the one to join Red over there.”

As the man spoke Simon slowly pulled you away from the lineup. After an uncomfortable silence, Negan stood, placing the ax in his belt before he grabbed onto the collar of your father's jacket and dragged him forward.

“Be right back, maybe Rick will be with me. If not? Well, we can just turn these people inside out, won’t we?” Your father struggled against the man's grip as he was lead towards the RV, “I mean, the ones that are left!” With that, he shoved your father inside the vehicle and climbed in after him.

As the RV sped off you waited for Simon to speak, but he never did. Instead, he let out a long sigh before turning his head to order a few of the men around. Again you felt the need to struggle against him, to run to the others, but your body wouldn’t move. The fight had been ripped out of you the second that your eyes landed on Abraham’s body.

Hours seemed to drag on as you waited. Apart from the soft chatter of the men that surrounded you, the forest grew silent. Not a single one of your family members dared to speak, then again there were no words that could be said.

Eventually, the sun began to rise and it did nothing to help your fragile state. The light bringing a new aura to the scene before you, making it all feel even more real. You were pulled from your thoughts by the feeling of a calloused thumb moving over your tear-stained cheek, causing you to lift your gaze from the ground to the taller man.

You could see that he was searching for words, a way to explain things to you, but the effort died off as he looked around at his fellow men. The sound of a motor echoed through the trees and the RV came rolling back into the clearing, pulling you back to the gruesome scene before you.

After a few moments, the door flew open and your father tumbled out, ax in hand. Negan’s grip found the back of his collar again as he dragged him closer. “We’re back.” He stated. “Let me ask you something Rick, do you even know what that little trip was about?”

“Speak when you’re spoke to.”

“Okay,” your father rasped. “Okay.”

“That trip was about the way that you looked at me.” Negan explained in a calm voice. “I wanted to change that, I wanted you to understand, but you’re still looking at me the same damn way! Eating your scrambled eggs and that’s not gonna work! So, do I give you another chance?”

Your father gave his shaky reply, head bowed as he nodded ever so slightly.

“Okay!” Negan spoke, “alright. And here it is. The grand prize game! What you do next will decide whether your crap day becomes everyone’s less crap day or just another crap day.”

“Get some guns to the back of their heads.” The words made your heart lurch. “Good now, level with their noses so if you have to fire,” he imitated an explosion, “it’ll be a real mess.”

“Kid,” Negan called out to your brother, waggling his finger for him to come forward. “Right here.” When your brother didn’t move he shook his head slightly, “Kid, now.”

Your brother slowly made his way to his feet and over to the much taller man. “You a southpaw?” Negan asked as he began to remove his belt.

“Am I a what?” Carl snapped.

“You a leftie?” When your brother responded he gave a nod of his head, “good.” He then proceeded to loop his belt around his left arm. “That hurt?”

“No.”

“It should, it’s supposed to.” His words made your eyes narrow, “alright, get down on the ground kid, next to daddy. Spread them wings!” He cheered, grabbing Carl’s hat and tossing it over his shoulder before grabbing his arm and lowering him to the ground. A hand roughly shoving him onto the gravel when he stopped to hover.

“Simon.” He called out, immediately drawing your attention away from your family. “You got a pen?”

You glanced up at the man who had cocked his head to the side at the question. “Yeah.” He said somewhat smugly, patting at his pocket. When there was no success there lifted his arm to tug you to the other side of him, patting the other pocket and pulling out a marker which he tossed to Negan.

You watched in utter confusion as Negan began to roll up your brothers sleeve and draw a line across his forearm. “Rick I want you to take your ax, cut your sons left arm off right on that line.” His words sent a jolt through you as you took a small step forward, gripping Simon’s arm as you did so. “I’m gonna need you to do it, or all these people are gonna die.”

He continued to speak, only pausing when Michonne called out to him, trying her best to defuse the situation. “No.” You whispered as Carl began to encourage your father. Things began to move quickly as your father began to cry out while Negan counted down.

Then it all stopped.

Negan crouched down next to your father once again, a smirk tugging at his lips as he spoke to him. “You answer to me, you provide for me, you belong to me. Right?” He paused, giving your father a chance to reply and shouting when he didn’t. “Speak when you’re spoke to!”

“You answer to me, you provide for me-”

“Provide for you,” your father repeated after him.

“You belong to me. Right?”

“Right.”

Negan released his face and rocked back onto his feet, “right. That is the look I wanted to see!” He then picked up the ax and began to address the rest of the people surrounding him. “We did it, all of us. Together. Even the dead guys on the ground hell they get the spirit away for sure! Today was a productive damn day. Now I hope, for all your sake, that you get it now. That you understand how things work.”

“Thing have changed. Whatever you had going for you, that is over now.” He let out a sigh and glanced around. “Dwight, load him up.” He ordered, pouting his bat towards Daryl who was immediately dragged into the back of a van.

“He’s got guts. Not a little bitch like someone I know. I like him, he’s mine now. If you still want to try something, not today, not tomorrow, not today, not tomorrow, I will cut pieces off of..” He glanced up at Simon, “the hell’s his name?”

“Daryl.” He stated simply.

“Wow, that actually sounds right! I will cut pieces off of Daryl and put them on your doorstep, or better yet I will bring him to you and have you do it for me. Hmm, and Simon right there.” he whispered, patting your father on the back, “he’s taking your daughter too.”

He laughed loudly as he rose to address the group. “Welcome to a brand new beginning, you sorry shits. I’m gonna leave you a truck. Keep it, use it to cart all the crap you’re gonna find me. We’ll be back for our first offering in one week and until then, ta ta.”

Once he climbed into his own vehicle the other men began to move. Simon tightened his grip around your middle once again before dragging you past your group. Your eyes landed on Abraham’s body, however, unlike the moments before it lit a fire within your chest. You pulled violently at Simon, kicking at him in a desperate attempt to break free.

A groan of annoyance slid past his lips as he hauled you off your feet, knee pressing against your back as he tossed you up over his shoulder. Your head lifted to stare back at the others who were visibly shaken by the careless demeanor of the man, your father digging his hands into the dirt to keep from rushing after you.

With the arm that wasn’t wrapped around the curve of your knee, he jerked open the door to a truck. It was extremely elevated and he dropped you onto the bench seat without having to bend down. He met your gaze as he stepped back, grabbing your calves in order to push them into the cab.

“Stop fighting me.” He snapped, pointing a finger at you. “Ya want someone else to die?”

When you gave no response aside from slumping into the seat he slammed the door shut, rushing around the hood of the truck and climbing into the drivers' side. You kept your eyes trained on your family, only letting your tears fall when they were no longer in view.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve been taken back to the Sanctuary where Simon has proved to live up to the label of Negan’s right-hand. Despite the way many of the other Saviors flinched under his gaze, you find yourself reaching out to him for comfort.

You had fallen into that haze between slumber and consciousness. The jostling of the vehicle causing your head to bounce off the window, though it did nothing to pull you from your exhausted state. Every so often you would feel Simon’s gaze on you, but you would only screw your eyes shut tighter in response.

An all too familiar ache swelled in your chest; the need for comfort and touch. Your arms wrapped around your middle in an attempt to will it away. It wasn’t until the truck hit an intense bump that you jerk up, wide eyes pulling across the outside scenery.

The group of vehicles began pulling through a gate, many of the men hopping out while they were still rolling. When Simon pulled the truck to a stop, pushing the gear into park, you slunk back into yourself. The door you had been leaning against was jerked open and you gasped as you steadied against the seat.

“Come on, Doll,” Simon mumbled, reaching up to pull you to your feet. Your hands fisted at his shirt as you wobbled and he snaked an arm around your waist.

When you caught sight of leather your pained expression shifted into vexation. Your jaw tensed as you battled back the urge to slide your hand around and grasp Simon’s gun.

Negan smiled widely as he sauntered over to you, tongue sliding out to wet his lips as his gaze raked over your frame. He came to a leaning stop, shifting over to lock eyes with Simon.

“Remember the rules.” He rolled out, though his serious tone was put off by a smirk. “I could see how you’d get carried away with this one.”

Simon scoffed in slight disgust, but he replied nonetheless. “Yeah, boss.”

With another glance at you, he stepped back, using Lucille to motion towards the entrance of the building. Simon’s arm tightened around you as he leads your forward. You hadn’t been aware that you were shaking until you started moving, legs threatening to buckle at any moment. He pulled you through the metal doorway, ignoring the leering gazes of the other Saviors as he shoved into a nearby stairwell.

With each floor you went up you felt yourself growing more exhausted. A brunette woman who was pressed back against a wall, dragging on a cigarette, started when she caught sight of you both. Confusion rolled over you as you took in her clean appearance, the black dress that hugged her frame spotless. Her eyes were full of pity as she stepped back to allow space for you to pass. 

Just when you believed you were about to collapse, Simon pulled you through another set of double doors. The small corridor sparked a sense of unease in you, your feet dragging as you passed multiple doors.

A sigh slid past Simon’s lips as he paused, dipping down to hook an arm under your legs and lift you, cradling you to his chest. When you got to the end of the hall he paused, bending at the knee to twist the final door handle and push inside a well-furnished room.

You were barely able to register your surroundings before he stopped beside a mattress, his knee dipping into it as he placed you down.

The soft mattress was heaven against your aching frame and you allowed yourself to sink deeper into it with a soft whimper. Simon shifted to sit near the foot of the bed, kicking off his boots. An uncomfortable silence fell between you as you rolled onto your side, silent sobs shaking your frame.

He let out a sigh as he placed a hand on your hip, giving it a squeeze before pulling back.

Without facing him you grabbed his hand, gripping his fingers tightly in order to stop him from moving. He shifted behind you, lacing his fingers through yours as he moved to lay laid behind you. His chest pressed firmly against your back as he draped his arm over your waist.

He kept quiet as you cried, nuzzling his face into your neck and applying pressure to your navel in order to pull you closer. It wasn’t until a broken whine slid past your lips that he murmured, “it’s over now.”

“No,” You whispered. “It’s not.”

A hum vibrated against you and despite your best efforts, you found yourself drifting to sleep. Your dreams were haunted by the dead; visions of Negan swinging his bat at the others flashing behind your lids.

When you felt Simon pull away from you and slide off the mattress you spoke. “Did you know?”

“Know what?” He countered, voice still heavy with sleep.

“Did you know it was my group?”

“No.” Another heavy sigh pushed from him. “Even if I did it wouldn’t have changed what happened.”

Then the door clicked open, lock flicking before he shut it behind him.

You couldn’t be sure how long you had laid in the bed, tossing and turning as you fought away the image of Abraham and Glenn. When you had finally gathered yourself you rose to your feet, taking in your surroundings for the first time.

The bed was pressed against a far corner, allowing space for a sofa and TV stand adjacent to it. A full kitchen was on the opposite of the makeshift living room, a small wooden table adorning the center. You assumed the door next to the bed was the bathroom, but you were too consumed by the kitchen to care.

You took caution steps towards the refrigerator, pulling it open with a small grunt. Cool air rolled over your skin as you peaked inside, grasping a bottle of water before drinking its contents greedily.

When the lock clicked on the door you started, jumping back against the counter as Simon slid into the room. His eyes locked with yours instantly, though you broke the gaze to glance down at the bundle of material in his hand.

“Gotcha some new clothes.” He began, shutting the door behind him. “Figured you’d wanna shower.”

You gave a single nod in response, falling into step with him as he walked into the bathroom. He dropped the clothes on the counter before motioning for you to step inside. Your hand dragged along the door as you took in the simple layout, however, when he moved to step out you whirled around. “Are you leaving again?”

“Just gonna make some food.” He shrugged before a smirk tugged at his lips. “Why? You want me to join you?”

A scoff slid past your lips as you reached out to grasp the door, shutting it in his face. With a sharp inhale you shifted to look at yourself in the mirror, flinching at your catastrophic reflection.

Dirt and blood stained your face, lines leading down your cheeks from where your tears had flowed. You couldn’t be sure where it had all come from and you had to push back the thought of it belonging to your friends.

When you finally stepped into the shower you flinched. The water cascading over your form would have been a relief if you were back in Alexandria. You jumped to grab the soap from the indented wall, lathering it over the grime the covered your skin. It seemed no matter how much you washed you still felt filthy and you eventually gave up, flicking the water off.

The clothes fit you surprisingly well. Your thoughts trailing back to the woman you had seen in the stairwell and you couldn’t help but be thankful that you hadn’t been given a similar wardrobe.

Stepping back out into the open room took more effort than you expected, Simon’s gaze immediately turning to you as he sat a plate onto the table centered in the kitchen. His eyes flickered to your shirt, a breathy laugh pushing past his lips.

“Do you even know who that is?” He asked, nodding towards the material.

You followed his gaze, brow furrowing. “Metallica? Do you think I lived under a rock?”

“Nah, you’re just young.” He shrugged before pulling out one of the chairs for you.

“Did you not see it when you got the clothes?” You asked, slowly sliding onto the seat.

The food before you caused your stomach to roll, but you began indulging nonetheless, your father would have killed you if he found out you turned down a meal.

“Nope. I just told them your size and the gave me the shit.” He mused as he plopped onto the chair across from you.

A silence fell over you both as you began to think over his words, then back to what Negan had said the night before.

“You’re important here?” You asked softly, glancing at him.

He chuckled, meeting your gaze as he chewed his food thoughtfully. “You could say that. Negan’s right-hand man doesn’t exactly sit low on the totem pole.”

“Am I allowed to go out?” You questioned once you had finished eating, pushing the plate back from you.

Simon stared at you for a moment, tongue pushing against his lips before he rose to his feet. “Come on.” He nodded towards the door.

You jumped from your seat, rushing over to him; however, you came to a stop when he rounded on you.

“I don’t gotta tell you that if ya do try anything it’ll go bad, right?”

You scoffed in response. “What am I gonna do, Simon? Fight my way out?”

It seemed he found your answer acceptable because he pulled the door open, allowing you to slip under his arm. He then led you back down the corridor, shoving the metal doors open and bounding down the stairs.

When he came to a sudden stop you nearly trampled over him, your hands grasping the back of his shirt in order to steady yourself before you peeked around him.

“Hey, D.” He greeted coolly, reaching back to press his palm against your thigh. “Sherry.”

The same woman from the previous night stood before you, a cigarette held between her fingers as her gaze flickered between you and Simon. You then shifted your gaze over to the man next to her, eyes narrowing as you caught sight of an all too familiar vest.

When Olivia had been killed you had listened in on your father and Daryl as the latter explained his run-in with the saviors. That, alongside the name Simon, had called him, you were able to recognize him as Dwight.

“Simon,” The scarred man nodded, shifting away from the woman uncomfortably. “Ya headed to the market?”

“Figured I’d give Dollface here the grand tour.” He mused, head cocking to the side. “You best run along now, D. I don’t thin Negan would like to hear you two are lurkin’ around together.”

The was something about his tone that caused the others to stiffen, a strange excitement swelling in your chest as they faltered under his gaze. The woman, Sherry, cleared her throat as she slid past you and made her way up the stairs. Dwight glanced between you and Simon before sulking in the opposite direction.

Once they were both out of view he continued leading you down the stairwell, a wide smile gracing his lips as he shoved out of the final double doors. The men standing on the other side jumped as the doors slammed against the cement walls, however, when their gazes landed on Simon they stiffened.

The room was filled with murmurs that faltered slightly as the man before you made his way deeper into the market. Many gazes fell upon you, a chill rolling down your spine as met some of them.

It was the eyes of a particular male that caused your stomach to turn. You instinctively reached out for the only form of comfort available, your hand sliding into Simon’s much larger one. He twisted to glance down at you, smirking widely as he bent down to whisper.

“They aren’t used to seeing a woman near me.” His lips brushed against your ear as he spoke. “Especially not any that look like you.”

When he pulled back he flexed out his fingers, lacing them tightly with yours as he led you further into the clutter. Your brow pulled when you caught sight of the numbers hanging from the many stands, though it drifted to the back of your mind when you caught sight of a stack of records.

Simon had continued walking, however, when he was jerked to a stop by your linked hand he scowled. As he followed your gaze he let out a low chuckle. His hand slid from yours as he grasped your hip, bending at the waist in order to softly mumble. “Pick what you want, I’ve got a player back in the room.”

You were pressed firmly against his chest he spoke, your teeth sinking into your lower lip as you shuffled through the records hesitantly. It wasn’t until you paused on a certain album that Simon snorted, pulling your gaze back towards him. Your mouth parted in questioning, however, when your gaze flickered past his frame you paused.

A tussle of red hair sent a jolt of familiarity through you. Your heart jumped in your chest as your mouth clamped shut, jaw tightening in an attempt to keep the tears at bay. You jerked away from the record, crossing your arms over your chest.

“I want to go back to the room.” You mumbled, keeping your eyes trained on the ground. When he made no move you pressed back against him. “Please.”

Despite his confusion, he nodded, placing his hand to the small of your back as he led you back through the Sanctuary. The moment you were back you released a shaky breath, crossing over to the bed as your mind swarmed with thoughts of the night before.

“Why am I here?” You snapped, rounding to face Simon.

He stared at you for a long moment, jaw rolling before he finally answered. “After our little escapade in the suburbs, Negan wanted to know where I disappeared to. I told him about what happened. About you. He was very interested in you. Then I told him that if we ever found your group that I wanted you.”

“I’m not some dog you can pick off the side of the road.” You countered. “Why would he agree to that?”

“His exact words were along the lines of, _You goin’ soft for some pussy, Si_?” His voice rose then, arms waving around him in mock excitement. “Then he went on about how I deserved it after all the shit I’ve done for him.”

You bristled at his imitation of Negan, anger swelling in your chest at the thought of being nothing more than some pussy. “All you’ve done for him. What does that include, Simon? Stealing from people? Killing them when they disobey?“

“Do you want me to _apologize_?” He growled, long strides bringing him across the room before he pressed against you. “Your daddy killed a fuck ton of our men. Did you really think there wouldn’t be any consequences?”

“We killed them because you’re power hungry bastards preying on people who can’t defend themselves!” You shoved roughly against him, fists hitting colliding against his chest. “I hate you!”

“Stop.” When you didn’t let up he grabbed your wrists tightly, pushing forward until your back slammed against the wall. “You hate me, huh? Didn’t seem like it last night, clinging to me like a scared fucking kid.”

“I should have killed you.” You seethed, craning your neck to glare up at him. “I should have put a bullet in your brain the second I got the chance.”

“Yeah,” He began with a snarl. “You should have.”

His words shot to your core and you began twisting your wrists in a desperate attempt to get free. A growl tore from his throat as he pinned your arms above your head, slamming them roughly against the drywall. Your chest was heaving between you, lips curling into a sneer as you shoved against him. His piercing glare flickering to your lips for a brief moment before his mouth crushed against yours.

You grunted in surprise, eyes screwing shut as your mouth parted against his. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue into your mouth, rolling it over your own in an attempt to procure a response. When you hesitantly respond he released his grip on your wrists, running his palms across your skin before tangling his fingers with yours.

When his hips ground against yours you bit at his lower lip, causing him to groan in response. You poured all the hurt and frustration into the kiss and he greedily took it into himself, dropping one of your hands to grasp your thigh. His fingertips dug into your clothed skin, urging your legs up to wrap around his waist.

He used the wall as leverage to hold you up, his hand sliding under your shirt to press flat against your midriff. This touch left a burning trail over your skin, a sharp gasp pulling between your briefly parted lips as you arched into him.

A loud knock echoed throughout the room and Simon pulled back from you with a huff. His hand pulling from beneath your shirt to smack against the wall as you unwound your legs, standing on your own. It wasn’t until another knock shook the door that he jerked away from you, crossing the room in order to rip the door open.

The uneasy grin of Negan was revealed on the opposite side of the door. His eyes dragged over you before landing on Simon, who was visibly irritated as he stepped back to allow the man to walk inside.

Your chest was still heaving from the intimate moment, but your jaw clenched shut as your glared at the leather-clad man. He swung his bat up onto his shoulder as he waltzed inside, glancing back to smile widely at his second in command.

With his free hand, he reached down to pluck his walkie-talkie from his belt, wiggling it in the air. “Where you been, Si?”

“Damn.” Simon cleared his throat, reaching down to grasp a similar device. “Must’ve got turned off.”

 _When I had my legs wrapped around him_ , heat flushed your cheeks at the thought. You pulled your gaze away from him, heart skipping when you were met with Negan’s knowing smirk.

“Have you been a good boy, Simon?” Negan asked slowly. “Making our guest feel welcomed?”

“She’s settling well enough.” He shrugged, visibly annoyed at the presence of the other male.

Negan began to respond, but you were quick to cut him off. “I can speak for myself.”

“Oh-ho, so you can!.” He cheered as he took another step closer to you. His gaze flickered back to the other man for a brief moment before he bent at the waist to whisper. “If he ain’t cutting it out for you, Sweetheart, I’d be more than happy to take you in.”

You trained your gaze over his shoulder, locking eyes with Simon’s as you fought the urge to cringe away from the other man. His fists clenched at his sides, jaw rolling as he held your attention.

Negan’s shoulder bumped against yours as he followed your gaze back to Simon. A low chuckle slid past his lips as he rose to his full height. “Huh, maybe another time.”

Your eyes dragged back over to the man, lips curling as you glared at him. His eyes narrowed slightly, brow pulling together for a brief moment before he pushed out a breathy laugh. “Look at that, Simon, if looks could kill I’d drop dead _instantly_.”

When you made no response he turned on his heels to face the other man. “I want you to take her to Hilltop with you. Show her how we do business.” He glanced back once more. “I doubt she’ll be this ballsy after that.”

Despite it being said with a tone of amusement you could sense the underlining warning. Simon nodded in response, eyes still trained on you as Negan slapped his shoulder before departing. Once the door was shut you saw his shadow hover just beyond the frame.

“Doll,” Simon began, though you were quick to cut him off.

You crossed the room with purposely heavy steps, slinging your arms around his neck as you pulled him down to meet you in a sloppy kiss. He wasted no time debating a response. His hand grasped your hips as he spun to roughly pin you against the door.

His hands slid under your shirt, fingers digging into your bare skin. You moaned against his lips, a hand dropping from his neck to fist at his button-down. He swirled his tongue along yours, grunting as you fought for dominance. You relented slightly, allowing him to take control, and he pulled back. 

“He’s gone.” He mused, dropping his head to press hot opened mouth kisses to the base of your neck. It wasn’t until after he nipped at your pulse point that he stepped back, staring down at you with a heavy-lidded gaze. 

It seemed Simon was more clever than you had originally believed, knowing the man would pause to eavesdrop after his exit. You let out a shaky breath as you glanced down at your feet. There was a wisp of fabric before he reached out to hold your neck, his nails raking against the back as his thumb pressed into your jugular.

“He won’t do shit if you say no.” He sighed, flexing his fingers back to tangle in your hair. “It’s one of his rules.” 

“What about you?” You blurted out as your head tilted back to look at him from under your lashes. “What if I say no?”

“I’m much worse than him, Doll.” A smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. He took a single step forward, his chest pressing flush against yours. Unbidden arousal rolled over you in waves as he lowered his face to hover above yours. “But not tonight.”

Your brow furrowed as he pulled back completely, crossing the floor and making his way into the kitchen. He disappeared behind the refrigerator door for a brief moment before stepping back with a bottle in hand. “You want a beer?” 

A shake of your head was your only response. He shut the door, placing a hand on the small of your back as he led you to the couch. Wordlessly, he plopped down onto the cushions, plucking the remote from the side-table and flicking on the television. You took the spot next to him, watching with narrowed eyes as he started a movie. 

It was unnerving how natural it felt; for a brief moment, you had forgotten the world outside and lost yourself in the moving pictures. The anxiety that had consumed you since the moment you had stepped foot in the Sanctuary slowly subsided.

Simon tossed an arm over the back of the couch, absentmindedly rolling a strand of your hair between his fingers. You began to relax into him, allowing the dip of the sofa to slide you closer to him and after a moment of hesitation, you dropped your head onto his shoulder. 

You hadn’t remembered falling asleep the next morning, let alone being moved from the couch to bed. Simon had already risen and was shuffling around the room. You watched with lidded eyes as he sat down at the kitchen table, his unbuttoned shift hanging loosely at his sides as he bent down to lace up his boots. 

His arms flexed before him, the toned muscle stirring a strange excitement in your core as you watch him. Your gaze trailed along his frame, lingering on his defined torso. He was older than you, perhaps older than your father. However, the grayed patch of hair that covered his chest did nothing to deter your wandering eyes, nor did his chiseled frame.

As if he sensed your gaze he glanced up, a smirk gracing his features as he rose to his feet. “Get ready, we got a long trip ahead of us.” When you flashed him an incredulous look he paused. “Negan wants me to bring you with me to Hilltop.”

Dread washed over you at the remembrance of the previous night. Negan wanted you broken. Less ballsy, had been his exact words. Though the thought of leaving the Sanctuary spurred you to your feet. 

You had been present when your group traveled to Hilltop for the first time. The leader, Gregory, had gone out of his way to make you feel unimportant as he called you by the wrong name and you couldn’t help but be excited at the thought of seeing him again alongside Simon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You arrive at the Hilltop and witness first hand why the Saviors are to be feared. You thought you had witnessed first hand the darker side of Simon, however, as he makes a move on the community you see just how sinister he can be and it should scare you far more than it does.

“ _The assholes cleared it on their own_.” A voice spoke between radio static. “ _Ran the fuckin’ car over with a tractor_.”

Simon scoffed as he lifted the radio to his lips. “Sit tight, we’ll be there in ten.” At his words the man driving picked up speed, taking a sharp turn that caused you to flinched closer to Simon. His hand dropped on your thigh, giving it a tight squeeze.

You had been placed in the center of the bench seat, however, a single glance at the stranger next to you had you scooting more into Simon’s seat than your own. He didn’t seem to mind as wide smirk graced his lips, his nails raking along the seam of your dark jeans each time you shifted closer.

When arrived at the bottom of Hilltop there was a large group of men awaiting you. The lifted truck was pulled to a stop, the man glancing over at Simon who jerked his head in response. He immediately jumped out and made his way to the others.

“Alright Doll,” He began, twisting in his seat to meet your gaze fully. “While we’re here you can’t pull any shit. This is business. Whatever they do, whatever I do, you don’t get to intervene. Doesn’t matter if you disagree. Understand?”

“What was the guy on the radio talking about?” You asked, your head tilting as you met his eye.

“Had to send a little message, it doesn’t matter. Do you understand me?” His voice was stern and you knew there was no room for arguing.

“What am I supposed to do? Stand behind you and look pretty?”

He smirked at your quip, tongue darting out to wet his lips before he matched your tone. “Of course not. You’re gonna stand beside me and look pretty.”

You rolled your eyes in response, earning a heavy chuckle from him before he hopped out of the truck. He made his way over to the others, hands on his hips as he gave out orders, and you couldn’t help but admire his form. However, your gaze quickly dropped to your hand when guilt began to swell in your chest.

It had been an ongoing battle trying to keep your emotions at bay. The wounds left by your friend’s deaths were still fresh and yet you were finding comfort in the arms of a man who was somewhat responsible. You had told yourself it was because you had known him before, that if you had only just met him the night of the lineup that you would have loathed him, but you couldn’t be so sure.

Before you were able to contemplate it any further both he and the driver had hopped back into the truck, leading the small army of Saviors threw the gates of the Hilltop. As the residents of the community gathered you were hit with a frightening thought. What if your family was here? The entire reason you were out before the lineup was to get Maggie to the doctor within the community. If they were present would you be able to protect them? You believed you would be able to keep Simon distracted, but what if another Savior recognized them?

You weren’t able to answer the questions before the truck jerked to another stop. Simon shoved open the door, adjusting the waist of his pants before reaching a hand out for you. You took it with little hesitation, using him as leverage to drop to the ground before pulling back and straightening out your own clothes.

His demeanor changed entirely as he marched up to the Barrington House; the confidence and authority emitting from him left little room for discussion. When the group had arrived at the main door you felt short for breath, however, when Gregory appeared on the opposite side, meeting your gaze with wide eyes, you couldn’t help but smirk.

You had felt disdain towards the leader during your first interaction. His gaze had lingered on you for far too long and while he was the one to ask your name he had repeatedly gone out of his way to call you anything but.

Simon had shoved inside instantly, feigning marvel at the ancient building as he began exploring the bottom floor. While he did so you took your place in the center of the entrance hall, hands fisting nervously at your shirt as the remaining Saviors filled in.

“Hello,” Gregory spoke out, hands resting anxiously on his hips.

“Hello.” Simon mimicked. “You’re Gregory.”

The man let out a shaky laugh. “Guilty as charged. Uh, welcome to Hilltop Colony.”

“Thank you!” Simon countered, climbing up the stairs in order to peek at the top floor.

“Do, uh… make yourself at home.” You tried desperately to hide the smile that tugged at your lips as Gregory struggled for words.

“This isn’t a social call,” Simon grunted, bounding down the stairs before crossing to stand behind you. His hand lifted to rest on the back of your neck, “we need to talk. And it’s gettin’ a little claustrophobic in here, right?

Gregory glanced down at you nervously. Your eyes narrowed in response and you found yourself leaning back into Simon as the man shifted his gaze up to him. When the Hilltop leader raised his brow in inquiry his fingers flexed against your neck.

“Let’s talk in your study. I wanna see that painting.” He mused and while you didn’t turn to face him you knew he was grinning. “Can’t remember who told me about it, but I’m pretty sure it doesn’t matter much anymore. Don’t know if you heard what happened.”

Again the leader flicked his gaze to you and you were hit with a sudden realization. He believed you had told them about the arrangement. A spark of power shot through you, the corners of your lips turning upward.

“W-What happened?” He asked hesitantly.

“Well, those people you used to deal with. Our brothers and sisters in arms and operation, well, they’ve been removed from the field of play.”

Gregory lifted his hand to fiddle nervously at his beard. “Uh, brothers and sisters? What – w-w-what do you mean?”

Simon let out a short chuckle, his hand trailing along your spine as he spoke. “I think you know what it means.” Tension filled the air for a moment and you were quickly able to decipher what the man behind you was doing; it was a game to him, the objective being to make the man before him crumble, and so far he was winning. “It means we need to talk!”

His sudden cheeriness caused the man before you to flinch and release an uneasy laugh as Simon darted around you to wrap his arm around him. You didn’t move to follow, suddenly reminded of the uncertainty of your role.

As if sensing your hesitation Simon paused, glancing back over his shoulder and whistling sharply. When you met his gaze her jerked his head forward, motioning you into the study along with him. You obeyed him instantly, ignoring the slight chuckles of the other Saviors as the door was shut behind you.

The door clicked into place, no longer leaving you under the scrutinizing gazes of the other and you allowed you to relax. As Simon stared up at the painting alongside Gregory you took the chance to walk around the study. The countless books lining the wall had caught your interest instantly and you didn’t bother restricting yourself as you ran your fingers along the spines.

You were vaguely aware of the conversation between the men. Simon was testing Gregory relentlessly, his tone shifting between amusement and danger with each sentence. It wasn’t until you plucked a book from the shelf that a voice was directed towards you.

“O-oh, those are priceless,” Gregory spoke up.

You glanced back to meet his gaze, flipping the book between your hands carelessly. An appalled look crossed his features as he moved to step towards you. However, before he was able to do so Simon rocked back, blocking you from his view. The shorter male shrunk back instantly.

“Well, Gregory, everything is priceless nowadays.” Simon hummed, wasting no time getting back to their previous conversation. “Ya got a nice place. Tall walls. People in here probably forget what the corpses look like.”

Simon slowly crossed the study while he spoke, tone laced with arrogance as he sat upon the wide desk. You had always scoffed when women would speak of wanting to be with a powerful man, their pining coming off as vain and narcissistic, though as you watched Simon fully take control of the weaselly man you began to understand.

Your teeth sunk into your lower lip as Simon inhaled deeply, propping his forearms on his thighs as he continued. “- what they smell like. Now, we were gonna kill them for ya, to remind you of the service we can provide, and you cleaned up the mess yourselves. Good on you.”

“Well, we must have picked up from skills from your people.” Gregory flattered, bending down to sit on the Cabriole Sofa. “Uh, if you think about it, you still saved us, right?”

Simon feigned surprised, arms waving as he responded. “Well, that’s a nice way to look at it. I appreciate that.”

As Gregory stuttered out a response Simon looked past his shoulder to watch you. Your hips rocked slightly as you continued to look at the books, eyes slowly pulling over to lock with his in a heavy stare. There was a part of you that believed he was focusing on you for the game; a way to show the other man that his words meant very little, but the way his eyes dragged down your frame lit a fire within you.

“The other people of ours you were dealing with?” Simon replied, shifting his attention back towards Gregory. “I think they got spoiled workin’ with a guy like you. Yeah, I think they might’ve got a little soft. It’s what got them butchered, I imagine.”

The lighthearted demeanor shifted drastically, Gregory freezing as he stared up at him. “They’re dead?

“Very, very dead. Extremely dead.” Simon replied, nodding his head vigorously. He paused for a moment, his gaze flickering between you and the other man before he pushed to his feet. “Ya know what, I think I’ll give you a moment to let that sink it.”

Gregory rose to his feet instantly, barely keeping steady as Simon grasped his arm and lead him back to the study doors. He pushed them open harshly, smiling widely at the others as he nudged him outside of the room. “Gregory, I want you to wait right here.”

You glanced out of the room as he spoke, your gaze trailing along with the large group before halting on Jesus. His eyes widened as he caught sight of you, though he gave no other sign of recognition as Simon continued speaking.

“I’m about to be in a very vulnerable position so you’ll need to guard this door with your life.” He told the man as he jerked his head back to where you stood. The other Saviors laughter filled the room, quickly catching on to what was being insinuated. Before Gregory could respond he pulled back, grasping the handles of the double doors and pushing them shut.

When he turned to meet your gaze again you shot him an incredulous look. A wide smirk pulled at his lips as he crossed back to the desk, his finger curling to point to the ground. You obeyed his silent command, placing the book back on the shelf as you moved to where he had directed.

“You’re being so good for me.” He hummed as he slid his arms around your waist, pressing you to his chest. “Now I need you to do your part, Doll.”

“What’s my part?” Your voice was barely above a whisper.

His grip on you tightened as he dipped his head, lips brushing against yours as he spoke. “You need to make some noise for me.”

Before you were able to respond he covered your mouth with his own and despite your confusion you eagerly pressed against him. His hands dropped to grip your ass, hoisting you up as he urged you to wrap your legs around his waist. Your arms laced around his neck in order to steady yourself as he turned you towards the desk. He simultaneously laid you down on the wood and shoved the majority of the contents to the floor, sharp cracks echoing throughout the study as they made contact.

He hoisted himself onto the desk then, his lips still locked with yours as he settled between your legs. One of his hands lifted to grasp your throat, thumb digging into the underside of your jaw as he turned your head away. His mouth instantly pressed to your neck, tongue rolling along your pulse point before he bit sharply at the skin.

Your mind had gone fuzzy at that point, back arching from the desk as he continued his assault on your neck. It wasn’t until his lips grazed a particularly sensitive area that you shuddered beneath him. He hummed in response, a wide smirk pulling at his lips before he began working that point. An unauthorized moan pushed past your lips, the sound spurring him on as he rolled his hips against yours.

“Simon,” You gasped as you dragged your hands over his shoulder to press against his chest. “I don’t want to do this here.”

A low chuckle vibrated in his chest as he pulled back to meet your gaze. He gave a single nod before pressing a quick kiss to your lips and push himself back to his feet. “Stay.” He ordered.

You sat on the edge of the desk, eyes trained on him as he crossed over to the double doors. His shoulders tensed as he jerked them open and you didn’t need to see his face to know he adorned a wide grin. He let out a heavy sigh as he began adjusting his pants suggestively, earning a round of laughter from his men. Some went as far as to peak into the room to catch sight of you in an abraded state.

Jesus met your gaze through the opening, pity shining in his eyes as he took you in. You wanted desperately to assure him you were unharmed, that Simon hadn’t forced himself on you, but it was a futile objective. Instead, you pulled your eyes from him, closing them for a brief moment before turning your attention to the ground.

The door clicked shut once again as Simon led Gregory back into the study. He instantly sat him on the same sofa as before, plopping down next to him with a heavy exhale of breath. The latter glanced over at you, then to the objects that had been shoved carelessly to the floor. His face shifted from nervousness to understanding as Simon clasped his thigh.

“Sorry about the mess, Gregory.” He mused as he leaned back into the cushions. “Now, where were we?”

“T-the uh, others who..” He trailed off, turning his attention back to Simon.

“Oh, right, right.” He nodded as he tossed his arm over the back of the sofa. “It all worked out. Because the people that killed them, they work for us now. And they are real go-getters, ya know?”

“It’s, um, it’s a shame when things like that have to happen. Please, tell Negan I understand the benefits in, uh, crossing the aisle.”

“No,” Simon countered with a slight chuckle. “No reason for that. Because, for now, I’m your Negan. Cause that’s what Negan wants.” He reached out to clap him on the thigh once more. “But thank you. It means a lot that you recognize what we bring to the table. That’s why you’re still here and others aren’t. Understand?”

Gregory laughed nervously, “Oh, I understand.”

A tension fell over the two as the leader of Hilltop began to shift uncomfortably, seemingly losing himself in thought. Your brow furrowed at his response, gaze flickering between him and Simon, who had caught on as well.

“Anything else you want me to know?” Simon asked lowly. “Any hitches in the giddyap I should be aware of?” When the man hummed softly dread began to creep up. “Gregory?”

They locked gazes once more and your breath caught in your throat as he said, “actually, there is.”

Simon’s eyes narrowed as he waved for the man to continue, however, Gregory rose to his feet. You pushed from the desk to follow along as the two of them walked out of the study. The attention of the others was turned to them immediately and you stopped in the doorframe.

Your gaze flicked to Jesus, whose mouth parted as Gregory led Simon down the short hall, stopping outside of a closet. The dread you had felt before came back tenfold as he locked eyes with Gregory and gave a shake of his head.

Then he pulled open the door and Simon’s voice rolled out between them. “Are you serious?”

Gregory slipped onto the closet, a soft clang of glass echoing out before he held out a bottle to the taller male. “This is-”

“Scotch.” Simon finished for him. “Hate the stuff. Tastes like, um, ashtrays and window cleaner. I’m a gin man. But this does look like it could harden a connoisseur. Wow. What a gesture.”

“You say you hate it?” Gregory asked slowly, pulling the bottle towards his chest.

“Negan’ll love this. Now, I’m gonna say it’s from me, not mention you, okay? I really want the headline on this one.” With that he stepped forward, gather the box of alcohol in his hand before stepping back. “You wanna slide that one back in? Sorry. I shouldn’t ask. You wanna slide that one back in, period.”

You didn’t bother hiding the amused smile that pulled at your lips as Gregory begrudgingly placed the bottle back into the box. His gaze shifted on Jesus, who shared a similar grin, before turning back to Simon.

“This is big, Gregory. It’s huge. And I won’t forget it. I really appreciate this. Thank you.” He turned from him then, looking down on Jesus as he spoke once more. “Now, we’re gonna go through the place and take half of everything you have. But only half.”

Gregory’s shifted closer to you as Simon turned his attention to the other men, his breath hot on your neck as he spoke. “I didn’t expect to see you again, Kathleen.”

“It’s Y/N.” You hissed, jerking your head to hold his gaze. “You should be careful, Gregory, if you don’t want Simon to know that you were already aware of that.”

The response he was fighting for died on his lips as a hand crept up between you and firmly wrapped around your throat. Your eyes turned up to Simon, who was frowning at the other male, spurring him to take a large step back. His thumb ran over your jaw before he pulled you towards the front door along with the others, only to paused as he lifted his hand into the air.

“One last thing, Gregory.” He said, crossing back to the man and firmly grasping his arm. “Can I just get a kneel out of you?”

Gregory blanched. “Excuse me?”

“Kneel.” Simon rumbled, his change in tone sending a shiver down your spine. Your chest swelled as Gregory slowly bent the knee before him. Your teeth sinking into your bottom lip as you kept your gaze trained on Simon who bent to eye level. “That’s a solid kneel, Gregory.” He reached up to pat him on the head. “Remember that for next time.”

He then turned on his heels, grasping your wrist to tug you along behind him as he marched out of the Barrington House.

☇ ☇ ☇ ☇  
The Top Floor

Jesus pulled open the closet door in order to allow Maggie and Sasha to step out, arms crossing over his chest as Gregory barged in behind him.

“I told you to hide them in the hallway closet!” The Hilltop leader snapped.

“No.” Jesus began, “you said closet.”

“This is my bedroom! What if they’d come in here before I-”

Sasha’s low voice cut him off. “Before you tried to give us up?”

“They would have killed you first,” Maggie added.

“Honey, I’m trying to talk to Jesus.” Gregory countered in a dismissive tone.

“Stop!” Jesus demanded as he rounded back on him.

“Why are you even defending her?” The older male countered, “we’re here right now because she and– and Rich didn’t handle things like they said they would. Do you know what would have happened if that girl would have told them about everything?”

The two women shared a look before Sasha stepped forward. “What girl?”

Jesus let out a long sigh as he turned back to them. Sadness clouded his blue eyes as his thoughts traveled back to what had transpired between the familiar female and the leader of the Saviors. “They have Y/N with them.”

“She’s here?” Maggie asked, worry filling his tone as she glanced between the two men.

“Latched onto the hip of their leader.” Gregory scoffed, pressing his hands harshly against his hips. “As soon as the Saviors leave we get them the hell out of here before something bad really happens.”

“Stop!” Jesus snapped. “They’re staying. Or do you wanna make it public? You want to make the deal with Alexandria public? Lose your plausible deniability? Lose your position?”

“So you’re gonna be in charge now?” Gregory countered.

“No. It’s just that you won’t be. Maggie and Sasha are staying. I’m staying. We’re all gonna be one big happy dysfunctional family.”

The other male rolled his head back to glance at the women before lifting his arms in mock surrender. “So we will be. And I’ll see us through this. I made progress with them today. You saw it.”

“That’s not what I saw.”

“Yeah, well it’s what happened.” Gregory slid past him to face the women. “We play nice. They play nice. You see dear? Saviors can actually be quite reasonable.”

Maggie reached quickly, drawing back and sending her fist forward to connect with his jaw before pulling the pocket watch from the man’s suit. “This is our home now. So you’ll learn to start to call me by my name. Not Marsha, not dear, not honey. Maggie. Maggie Rhee.”

Gregory gave no response as he turned on his heels, avoiding the eyes of the others as he marched from the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

Jesus scoffed as he turned back to the women, jaw clenching slightly as he motioned them towards the window. The three of them peeked out of the curtain, eyes dragging over the outside group before he pointed towards the lifted truck at the center of Hilltop.

Y/N was sat in the middle, head tilted back to hold the gaze of the much larger man who seemed to be speaking lowly. His hand was wrapped around her neck, forcing her to meet his gaze much like Jesus had witnessed him go downstairs.

“We need to tell Rick,” Maggie growled as she watched the man pull the younger girl closer to him. “He needs to know Negan hasn’t killed her.”

“She’s not with Negan,” Sasha said lowly, stepping back from the window. “Why would they bring her here?”

“It doesn’t look like she’s Negan’s captive,” Jesus replied softly, sighing when the two sent him a look of confusion. “Gregory was right. Their leader, Simon, he doesn’t let her out of his sight. He acts like he owns her. He-”

When the man cut himself off Maggie bristled, pulling back to meet his gaze. “He what?”

“He made Gregory leave them alone in his office. I’m not sure how long they were in there, but it was long enough to make a point.”

The room grew silent as his words weighed between them. Sasha’s fists clenched at her sides as Maggie repeated her words from before. “We need to tell Rick. He had to find a way to get her back.”

☇ ☇ ☇ ☇  
With The Reader

Simon shifted in the seat next to you, letting out a long sigh as he turned his gaze down. “What did Gregory say to you?”

“He asked my name.” You replied instantly, meeting his eyes. “I told him he didn’t need to concern himself with such things.”

He hummed thoughtfully, his eyes flickering across your face for any sign of dishonesty. When he found none he lifted a hand to your throat, however, unlike the grasp from before it was mellow. His thumb caressed your pulse point as he dropped his forehead to rest against yours. “You did very well today, Doll.”

“I don’t like Gregory.” You said softly, lips pulling down in a frown. “He looks at me the same way your men do.”

“How do they look at you?” He asked, lips brushing against your jaw with each word. You knew he was aware of how the men had leered at you. That he was aware of their lingering gazes and mumbled comments, but you answered him nonetheless.

“Like they’re undressing me with their eyes.” You leaned into his touch as you replied, chest pressing against his as you lost yourself against him. “I don’t want them looking at me like that.”

“Who do you want looking at you like that?” He asked as he applied pressure to your throat, pushing you back to meet his gaze. “Say it, Doll.”

You couldn’t bring yourself to answer him, the uneasy sense that if you spoke it aloud you would be succumbing to not only him but to Negan. Instead, you craned your neck up, pressing a hesitant kiss to his lips. You felt him smirk against you, though his mouth moved as he returned the intimacy. The times you had kissed in the past had been heavy and overwhelming, your body reacting without thought; however, there was something much more vulnerable about the one you were sharing them.

It was Simon who pulled away. His eyes trailed over your features for a long moment, his tongue sliding out over his bottom lips before he let out a heavy grunt. He released his hold on you then, dropping his hand to crank the window down and holding his arm out. With a sharp whistle, he sent the others into action, the same man before climbing into the truck and starting it up.

The truck pulled past the gate, going off road to roll past the semis, each bump sending you into Simon, who placed a steady hand on your thigh. Once the truck had come to a stop before the other vehicles he hopped out, barking orders at his men before climbing back in.

“We’re going to the satellite outpost.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are brought to the Satellite Outpost alongside Simon, who is very clearly in charge of the station. After a whirlwind of emotions you find yourself sharing many intimate moments; however, he is eventually called away on business and you’re left alone.

The Satellite Outpost was no different during the day than it had been the night your group had attacked it; however, without the currant lights beaming down it was much less intimidating.

As you sat in the truck you took note on how the men remained in their places. Simon was the first to step down, his hand still grasping the window frame as you slid out after him. You met his gaze for a moment, heat flush your cheeks before you ducked under his arm. A wide smirk graced his lips as he slammed his door shut and with a loud whistle, the rest of the man clamored out of their own vehicles.

Unlike the previous moments you had been led to and from the lifted truck, Simon didn’t touch you in order to bring you along. He said nothing as he walked towards the outpost, jerking the glass door open and holding it for a brief moment to allow you to slip inside.

Memories swarmed as you walked deeper into the outpost; the shots still echoing in your ears as you remembered the bloodbath you had been a part of. Your father hadn’t wanted you to get involved, in fact, he had originally left without you. Of course, you had found a way there yourself. You almost wished the men had fought back; at least then it wouldn’t have felt like a slaughter.

You hadn’t registered you had come to a halt until Simon pressed a hand to the small of your back. A breath you hadn’t quite realized you were holding pushed past your lips as he brought you to a somewhat familiar door. It wasn’t until he shoved it open that you remembered the events that had occurred inside.

_Air was caught in your throat as the man tightened his grasp around your neck. Your nails dug into his arm, legs kicking violently while you fought his hold The gun that had been ripped from your hands slid across the floor as your foot hit the barrel._

_“Stupid bitch!” The man snarled as he pushed back, smacking your skull against the cement wall._

_Your lungs began to burn, eyes watering as the blood rushed to your head. You could feel your body weakening and in a desperate attempt to escape you dropped your hand to your belt, jerking your combat blade free and buried it into his forearm. He howled out in pain as he pulled back from you, subsequently knocking the knife from your grasp._

_Taking advantage of your freedom you dove to the floor, grabbing the hilt of your gun and rounding on him. He tumbled over you, wrestling the weapon from your hands all the while landing a punch to your side._

_He ripped the gun from your grasp, turning the barrel on you, and then a shot rang out._

_The man slumped against you lifelessly, your breath being knocked from your lungs for a second time as Daryl rushed inside. He kicked the man off of you, reaching down to grasp your jacket and pull you to your feet._

_“Ya a’ight?” He asked through a low rumble, lifting a hand to grasp the back of your neck. You allowed him to pull your gaze towards him and took a deep breath before nodding. When he released his hold you dropped down to grab the gun, giving a quick kick to the deceased man before following Daryl back into the hall._

“You’ve been here,” Simon stated, clicking the door shut behind him.

You gave a slow nod as you twisted back to face him. “I almost died in this room.”

A pregnant silence fell between you as you turned your attention back to the floor stained cement floor. Your hands wound together anxiously as you lost yourself in thought once more. However, before you were able to fall into the abyss there was a steady hand on your waist.

Simon pressed flush against your back, arms winding around your middle as he held you to him. Your eyes fluttered closed and you dropped your head back against his chest, his hips rocking slightly as he shifted closer to you.

His fingers hooked under the hem of your shirt, lifting the material just enough to expose your midriff before he pressed his palms rough palms to your hips. Chills erupted over your skin as his thumb began massaging against your side, his head dropping into the crook of your neck as he began placing heavy kisses to your shoulder.

“That's not happening again.” He mumbled against your skin. Confusion clouded your mind, your brow furrowing as you awaited a further explanation. “Nobody will lay a finger on you here. I’ll kill them.”

There was no emotion to his words, but they struck you nonetheless. You didn’t doubt for a moment that he was being honest, the way his fingers dug into your skin as he spoke with confirmation enough.

“I was there, though.” You mumbled, turning in his grasp in order to meet his gaze. “I killed them too.”

His hand lifted to wrap around your neck, though despite your initial dread they didn’t tighten. He dropped his head, his face hovering directly above yours as he held your attention with his nothing more than his eyes.

“That's not happening again.” He repeated before pressing his mouth to yours.

You sighed into the kiss, lips parting against his as you pushed away the thoughts of the past. His arms drop to lace around your waist, his tongue sliding into your mouth to roll along yours. You responded idly, allowing him to gain dominance over your mouth as your hands lifted to lock behind his neck.

His hands grasped your hips, leading you back to the rugged desk and hoisting you atop of it. You let out a hum of appreciation as his hands roamed over you. You felt him smirk against your lips before grasping your thighs tightly. With a sudden jerk, he pulled you to the edge of the desk, dragging his hands down your legs and wrapping them around his middle.

You arched into him, pressing fully against his chest and you nipped at his lower lip. He growled in response, his hands darting up to slide under your shirt as he pushed against you. You rocked back on the desk, grasping the collar of his shirt to steady yourself as his kiss turned hungry. His hands pulled roughly at your shirt, fingers hooking beneath the hem before he slowly lifted it from your frame.

Heat flushed your body as he broke the kiss, his eyes trailed over you, drinking in your figure. You shifted consciously under his gaze, hands dropping to your lap as you avoided his heavy stare.

“No.” He growled, reaching out to grasp your forearm. His head tilted to the side, lips brushing against your wrist as he lifted your arms to wrap around his neck. Your gaze lifted to meet his again, your chest heaving as you fought for the air between you.

He leaned down again, pressing his lips to the corner of your mouth before trailing kisses down your chest. A gasp pulled past your lips as he nipped at the valley of your breasts, his hands grasping your hips once more before catching your mouth in a heated kiss.

Simon sucked your bottom lip into his mouth, digging his teeth into it until you let out a soft whine. His hips rolled steadily against yours, fingertips biting into your skin as he sucked a sharp breath past your lips. The hardness pressing against you clothed core emitting another sound to pull from your throat.

One hand lifted from you, dragging across your back until it landed on the clasp of your bra. He took the material between his fingers and pushed it free with his thumb. The strap loosened against you, cool air leaving a trail of goosebumps across your skin, only to be counteracted by Simon’s heavy breath rolling over you.

His hands pressed flat against your shoulders, his fingertips brushing against you as he rolled them down your arms, dragging the straps of your bra along with them. With the garment was vacant from your frame you fought the urge to cover yourself. Instead, you leaned forward to run your tongue along Simon’s pulse point. He let out a low groan in response, head dipping to the side as he allowed you to sink your teeth into his skin. You began sucking on the sensitive area, working against him until you were sure a mark would be present.

Your hands dropped to begin working the buttons of his shirt; your heart hammering in your ears as the material parted. His breath caught in his throat as you trailed your hands along his abdomen. Your tongue darted out to wet your lips as you slid up to his shoulders and pushed the shirt from him. He let it fall to the ground carelessly, his hands raised to wrap around your frame as he lifted you from the desk.

A gasp pulled past your lips as you hurried to lace your arms around his neck. Your bare chest was pressed against his as he moved to the small bed, bending at the knee to place you on the thin mattress. He caught your lips with his own as he settled between your legs, his tongue pushing past your lips to run along the concave.

His hands slid between your bodies to cup your breast, a firm squeeze pulled a moan from you, your hips lifting to knock against his.

“You’re so eager, baby.” He mused as he pulled back, onto to reacted his lips to you perking nipple.

As his tongue rolled over your sensitive nub you let out a whine, hands tugged at the hair laying against the nape of his neck. His teeth grazed over it sending white-hot pleasure through your frame before turning to give the same treatment to your other breast.

“I wanna taste you.” He murmured against your skin. Your hips lifted from the bed as he flicked open the button of your jeans, pulling them past your thighs and eventually discarding them to the floor.

Simon dropped a hand to graze the wetness gathering in your panties. He lifted his gaze to catch yours, a wide smirk pulling at his lips as he spoke. “Who got you this wet, Doll?”

“You did.” He applied pressure to your clit, eliciting a moan from you. “You did!”

With a low chuckle, he buried his face between your thighs. He ran his tongue over your clothed slit, spurring you to roll your hips on contact. His palm lifted to press flat against your navel while the other gripped the waistband of your panties. A sharp pull sent an echoing rip throughout the room, your eyes widening as you shifted them down to watch him toss the ripped fabric to the side.

Any objection that had formed was lost when he pressed his tongue to your aching core. The hand pressed against you keeping you pinning to the bed as be began spreading your wetness. You jerked against him as his tongue rolled along your clit, fisting at the bed sheets as you lost yourself in the pleasure.

The teasing came to a quick halt as he began lapping at your cunt, dropping down to probe at your entrance with his moistened member. It seemed the more sounds you released the harder he works, the hand that wasn’t keeping you in place dropping as he slowly slid them into your core. His mouth worked up to your clit, sucking it into his mouth as he began to pump his fingers inside you.

“I’m close!” You gasped, eyes screwing shut as you focused solely on his movements.

Then he stopped.

A throaty whine slid past your lips as he pulled away, mouth wet with your arousal as he began pulling at his belt. His eyes didn’t leave you as he slid free of his pants, kicking them off alongside his briefs before dropping back to you.

His mouth covered your, tongue sliding past your lips as he urged you to taste yourself. The tangy substance lingered as he reached between your frames to grasp his leaking member, wrist snapping as he jerked it twice before aligning it with your entrance. He met your gaze again, brow pulling in an unspoken question to which you nodded desperately.

Simon’s jaw clenched as he began pushing past your folds, your warmth surrounding him tortuously slow. Your walls clenched at the pressure, mouth parting as your breath caught in your throat. His hips rocking slightly, working his way deeper inside you.

A moan broke between you as he fully sheathed himself into your wanting pussy, only pausing to allow you time to adjust to the full feeling. With expert movements he began moving above you, pulling out to the tip before falling back into you.

“Say my name.” He ordered as he lifted a hand to wrap around your throat, though he did not tighten his grasp.

When you remained silent, too caught up in bliss, he snapped his hips against yours. “Simon!”

He picked up a steady rhythm, his cock pounding into your walls, pleasure wracking your body as you lost yourself in hollowed moans. It wasn’t until his hand pulled from your throat, taking it’s place at your navel once more as he dropped his thumb to rub against your clit that you screamed.

“S-Simon, please! Please, please, please- I’m so close!” The coil within your stomach began to tighten as he stimulated you, applying more pressure with his hand when he discovered the effect it had. You clenched around him tightly, milking him along with each thrust as he dropped his head against your shoulder. His teeth dug into your skin, pleasure erupting from the bite as your orgasm crashed over you.

Your name fell past his lips in a breathless prayer as he buried himself to the hilt within your pussy; hot spurts of cum shot inside of you, coating your walls in the thick liquid as he worked himself through his own release.

He collapsed on top of you, mouth pressing lazy kisses to your neck and shoulder as a shudder wracked through his massive frame. A low whine pushed past your lips as he pulled his cock from your spent core, dropping his shoulder onto the bed. He pulled your trembling frame with him, wrapping his arms around your waist and shoulder as you tangled your legs between his.

Unsaid words lingered between you as you began to drift off, Simon reaching back to flick the bedside lantern off, leaving you in complete darkness. He was still pressing opened mouth kisses to your neck when you fell into a peaceful slumber.

The disadvantage of being in the Satellite Outpost was the lack of windows. It was relatively impossible to determine the time of day. It was because of the lack of outside contact that you woke up in a daze. A groan of annoyance slid past your lips as the warm pressure behind you slipped away. 

“Doll,” Simon’s voice pulled you further from your slumber. “I need you to stay in here today.”

Your brow pulled in confusion as you rolled onto your back, blinking at the light emanating from the lantern as you met his gaze. A lazy grin pulled at your lips as he pressed his palms against the mattress and bent to press a swift kiss to your head. 

“Stay.” You commanded softly, reaching out to grasp the front of his shirt.

“Don’t you worry, Doll, I’ll be back soon.” You leaned up to press a kiss to his neck, spurring him to wrap an arm around your waist as he shifted to hover over you. Your hips arched off the bed, knocking against his. “I’ll take good care of you when I get back.”

You slumped against the bed at his promise, pouting as he pulled back from you. When your gaze flickered to the mark blooming on his neck you let out a soft laugh. “Are you gonna hide that?”

“Are you?” His countered, his own eyes trailing down your neck. “They’re a lot worse than mine.”

You rolled your eyes, handing lifting to raze the sensitive marks as you settled back into the mattress. A wide smirk graced his lips while he finished getting ready. Once he had clipped his holster around his waist he turned to the door, glancing back for a brief moment before walking out of the outpost. 

****

☇ ☇ ☇ ☇  
With Simon 

“For anyone out there who loved the obese bastard as much as I did, I just want to say a few words.” Negan’s voice crackled over the radio. “Fat Joey was not the most badass sonuvabitch, but he was loyal. He had a great sense of humor. In fact, we were just joking about oral sex with Lucille the other day. Things will not be the same now that he’s dead. Without Fat Joey, Skinny Joey is just Joey. So it’s a goddamn tragedy. So, let's have a moment of silence.”

Simon snorted, glancing over at the other male within the cab as the radio grew quiet. They had gone at least another mile before the strong voice pushed through again. 

“We’ve got ourselves a red situation. I need a search party. See if Daryl ran home like the dumb animal he is.”

He lifted the radio, pressing the button to project his voice through the static. “On it. Be there in time for lunch.”

“Turn that sleepy little bird upside down.” Negan mused before the radio went silent.

The tires of the lifted truck squealed as it was turned harshly, adjusting its course to the opposite direction of the outpost. A wide smirk pulled at his lips as they arrived at the already opened gate of Alexandria; many of the residents, including Rick, gathering at the entrance. 

Simon stood at the front of the group, arms outstretched as he greeting. “Rick. Hello. And hello again.”

“We thought it’d be longer.” The leader deadpanned, shooting him the same glare he had seen many times from a younger woman. 

“Do you think we’re here for a tribute?”He asked, leaning back as he grasped the front of his belt. “Do you?”

Rick jerked his arm in a slight shrug. “Is there another reason?”

“There is. We’re here for Daryl.” He countered as he stepped closer to the man. 

“Negan took Daryl.” Rick countered, his gaze flickering down at the dark mark standing against the man's neck. “Where’s my daughter?”

“Oh, Y/N? She’s back at the outpost. Probably still rolling naked between our sheets if I’m being honest.” The taller male smirked, his nonchalant tone sending a murmur of laughter throughout his men. He lifted a hand to clasp the man on the arm. “Don’t you worry, she’s in good hands.”

The amusement of the Saviors was heavily lacking within the Alexandria group. Many of them bristled at his comment, their fingers twitching as they resisted the urge to retaliate with violence. The thought alone made his smirk widen. 

“But we’re not here to talk about your daughter, Rick. We’re here about Daryl. Your son showed up, Daryl went missing. Might those two things be connected?” Simon asked, motioning with his hands. 

“They’re not. We didn’t know he was gone till right now.” The man grumbled in response.

“Then this should be easy.” He mused. “Now, everyone find a buddy. Gonna have to follow us around. If he’s here we really need you all to see him die.”

With a flick to Carl’s hat, the Saviors set to action. It took less than an hour to search the entire community. Each moment that passed caused Simon to grow more anxious to return back to the outpost, thoughts of the previous night clouding his mind. 

“Thank you for the cooperation, Rick. My apologies for leaving the place a bit of a mess, but we’ve got a litany of other shit to attend to. So do you, I guess. ” He paused, turning back to face the man again. “I would offer to give your daughter your best wishes, but I’m sure I’ll be too wrapped up in other time-consuming activities with her.”

Rick adverted his gaze to the ground, rolling his jaw at the man’s words. It wasn’t until he called out to him again that he turned to the lifted truck. “If Daryl does turn up here, two days from now, two months from now, hell, two years from now, just know there’s no statute of limitations on this. Keep that hatchet handy. You’re gonna need it if he turns up with you people. And it won’t turn out the way it did for your boy.” 

****

☇ ☇ ☇ ☇  
With The Reader 

After a well-deserved nap, you had taken the time to look around the small room. Simon had instructed you to stay inside and you were more than happy to oblige. There was a small stack of books on top of the desk and for a brief moment, you were impressed that they hadn’t been pushed off during the events of the previous night.

You had settled into the mattress, propping yourself up with the pillows as you lost yourself in the pages. It wasn’t your usual preference of literature, but you found yourself intrigued nonetheless. When the door abruptly opened you started, the book falling to your lap as you shifted your attention to the newest presence.

“Your back.” You said with a smile, pushing yourself up from the bed as you padded over to Simon on bare feet. “I didn’t think you’d be finished until late.”

“This is mine.” He brushed your comment off, hands dropping to tug the hem of your shirt and pull you to him. “Give it to me.”

Hot arousal coursed through your frame as you lifted a hand to begin fiddling with the buttons. Simon took a step back, turning to towards the desk and roughly jerking open one of the drawers. Your movements paused as you watch him pull out a glass as well as a large handle of alcohol.

“I didn’t say stop.” He growled, not bothering to turn back to you as he poured the contents into the glass. You continued to slowly undo the buttons, stumbling only when he turned his heavy gaze to you. He held your eyes over the rim of his glass and took a long swig, head tilting back as he gave a single nod.

Your body flushed as you slowly popped the button to reveal your cleavage, your nipples tightening behind the thin material of his shirt. He let out a hum of approval as he drank in your figure. A sudden burst of confidence flowed through you, your tongue sliding out to wet your lips as you dragged your fingers across the newly exposed skin.

Simon shifted forward against the desk, clamping his hand down on the edge with white knuckles. He lifted the glass to his lips, drinking deeply as you continued to slide the buttons free. He leaned back against the desk, legs parting as he tapped his finger against the glass, motioning you towards him.

You obeyed without hesitation, taking your place between his knees. Much to your displeasure, he didn’t reach out to you; instead, he held your gaze as he spoke. “I said give it to me.”

Your heart leaped at the authority in his tone, shoulders dipping back to allow the material to fall free, and catching it in clumsily. Embarrassment crept up your spine as you stood bare before him, holding out the shirt in a clenched fist.

He plucked it from your grasp, setting it to the side without breaking his gaze. “Now mine.”

Shaky hands you began working the buttons of the shirt he wore, allowing your knuckles to drag along the skin as it was exposed. He tensed in an effort to keep still, his hand winding around the glass tightly, making you wonder how it didn’t shatter.

You were becoming desperate for his touch, pressing fully against him as you continued to free the buttons. His self-control was impressive. Despite the soft whimper that fell past your lips he continued to keep himself at bay.

When the shirt parted you leaned forward to press a kiss to his neck, your palms flattening on his toned chest before shifting up to slide under the material. You slowly pushed it down, however, when it caught at the bend of his arms he gave an order. “Get on the bed.”

You shuttered at the implications of his words, turning on your heels and crawling onto the bed. His eyes landed on your exposed backside, a low groan sliding past his lips as you sat on your knees, attention trained on your exposed lace-clad backside.

Simon pushed to his full height, downing the remainder of his drink and dropping the glass onto the table. You shifted to face hand, hands resting atop of your thighs as he crossed over to you. When he bent at the waist you rocked forward to meet him halfway.

His mouth dominated yours on contact, tongue pushing part your parted lips to roll along yours. He lifted a hand to the back of your neck, tangling his fingers in your hair before tugging your head back to meet his mouth fully. When he suddenly broke away you let out a wanton whine.

“I wanna feel those pretty lips wrapped around me.” He mused, giving another tug, craning your head back to meet his gaze. “Will you be a good girl and do that for me?”

You nodded slowly, however, Simon clicked his tongue at you. “Use your words for me, Doll.”

“Yes, I can do that.” You spoke through a heavy exhale.

He hummed in appreciation, releasing his grip on you in order to begin freeing the clasp of his holster. The object clattered on the floor carelessly as he shifted to his belt and giving it a sharp tug. You took over at that point, reaching up to pop the button of his pants and drag the zipper down.

His hard member was pressing harshly against the confines of his briefs and you assisted in pushed the cargo pants down his legs before focusing your attention back to him. Your nails raked against his skin as you shifted forward on your knees. Your fingertips pressed gently to the tent in his pants, testing the limits before you slow began palming him.

Simon rocked forward at your touch, urging you to take a handful of his hard one. He let out a hum when your thumb brushed against the head of his covered cock. When he grew tired of the innocent teasing he bucked his hips forward, spurring you to hook your fingers in the elastic band and pull the garment down.

His hard cock sprung free, slapping against his abdomen as he let out a sigh of relief. A shy smile tugged at your lips as you grasped his thick length, leaning forward to place an opened mouth kiss to the head, sticky precum smearing your lips as he applied pressure to your neck, urging you to take him into your mouth.

You objected the silent command, taking his arousal into your mouth before sucking against him, the salty taste of him consuming your clove. You ran your tongue almost relentlessly around his sensitive head, the action pulling a grunt from his chest.

Saliva pooling in your mouth as you began bobbing along his length, a hum of appreciation vibrating against him. You took him in deeper, eyes screwing shut for as he hit the back of your throat before pulling back, pumping him in your hand as you took a sharp inhale.

He was almost unbearably long and as your lips circled along his thick and heavy cock you began to squirm. The thought of him stretching each inch into you after you had completed your task clouding your mind. Your movements quickened at the idea, working your tongue along the base of him as you reached back to give his balls a soft squeeze.

“Fuck, Doll, your mouth is perfect.” He gasped, tangling his fingers in your hair once more as he began guiding your movements. You relaxed against him, allowing him to hump into your mouth at the same pace of your winding tongue.

A rather harsh thrust of his hips caused you to choke, his cock hitting the back of your tender throat. You gagged as he continued rocking into you, burying your face into his crotch as he urged you to take him in fully. Your nose nuzzled into his dark pubic hairs, a throaty moan pushing past his lips as you swallowed about his throbbing arousal.

Then he pulled you back, releasing from him with a soft pop. His hand dropped to your throat, long fingers wrapping around it as he tilted your head back to press a sloppy kiss to your lips. With the hand that wasn’t holding you in place, he grasped the back of your knee, jerking it forward as he pressed you back into the mattress.

He cupped your breast, tweaking it with his thumb as he began kissing down your neck. You arched as he kissed slower, tongue rolling against your skin before he knelt on the ground, positioning himself between your legs.

Simon pressed his thumb to your sensitive nub, rolling it slowly before spreading you before him, head dropping down to give a deep, long lick at your juices. You moaned at the contacted, head falling back against the bed. His tongue lapped at your slit while he grasped the bottom of your thighs, draping your legs over his shoulders.

“Such a tight little pussy.” He murmured against your core as he continued to lap at you. “So sweet and wet. Is this for me, baby?” He pressed a sloppy kiss to your folds before sliding his tongue into your center, flicking it against your walls greedily.

You moaned loudly, hips bucking at the pleasure; however, he pressed a large, calloused palm to your abdomen, firmly holding you in place. His name pushed past your lips as he took your clit into his mouth, sucking at it vigorously. When you continued to squirm he grasped your thigh, pulling you down roughly on the bed as he went back to attacking your aching cunt with his tongue.

His fingers dug into your hips as he buried himself between your legs, nose rubbing back and forth against your clit as he lapped at your juices. His mouth only left you when he dropped his hand to your entrance, slowly pressing a finger inside you and groaning when you clenched desperately around him.

“You ready for me, Doll?” He asked lowly, shifting his gaze from your wet center to your face as he began thrusting his finger inside you. His tongue slid out to flick against your clit, the moan he got in response answering his question.

He pulled away suddenly causing you to whine in protest, the sound being smothered by his lips as he covered your frame with his own. His mouth dropped to your neck, biting and sucking at the sensitive skin. You glanced between your bodies, teeth sinking into your lower lip as you saw him grasp his length in his hand, wrist rolling as he pulled at himself. His hips jerked as he ran his thumb over the swollen and weeping head.

“Please.” You gasped out, digging your nails into his back. “I need you, Simon, please.”

He ran the head of his cock along your slit at your words, grunting into the base of your neck as he positioned himself at your entrance. With a slow push he slid inside, your walls stretching as you greedily clenched around him.

Simon began rocking into you, his hard length sliding past your walls before hitting into you deeply. A synchronized moan echoed between you as he fully sheathed himself inside of you. He lowered himself onto his elbows, pressing his chest against yours as he picked up a steady rhythm.

You clenched around his cock as he snapped his hips harder against you, almost fully pulling out before thrusting back into you. You lost yourself in the sensation, eyes screwing shut as you felt that familiar ball tightened within your stomach.

“No.” He growled with a rather hard snap of his hips, pulling your gaze back to him. “I want you to look at me when you cum on my cock.”

His words sent a shudder throughout you, mouth parting as you began lifting your hips to meet his thrusts. Sensing your impending orgasm he dropped a hand to your stomach, pressing his palm flat as he dropped his thumb to begin rubbing your clit. A high pitched moan tore past your lips as he stimulated you, reaching the high that you had so desperately craved since he had left that morning.

He followed along in suit, your clenching walls milking him with enough pressure to push him into his own bliss. “Mine- fuck, you’re mine!” His fist tightened around your throat as he began jerking against you sloppily. A low moan falling from his lips as he spilled himself inside you.

A few lighthearted thrusts brought you both down from your high, chests heaving as you fought for the air between you. His thumb rolled lazily against your jaw, his mouth dropping to press a heavy kiss to your lips before he pulled his semi from your spent core.

You curled into his side with a satisfied hum, pressing a soft kiss to his collar bone. His hand reached out for yours, grasping your wrist as he lifted it to his mouth, pressing soft kisses to your fingertips. You let out a soft laugh as he did, though it turned to a small moan as his lips trailed down your palm and wrist, winding your arm around your neck and pressing your hand to his neck.

“Get some sleep. We’re heading back to the Sanctuary in the morning.”


End file.
